A Lunar Chronicles Collection
by kiminicricket
Summary: Hi Friends! This is a collection of short works based on LC characters. Some are cannon and some are AU. Marked as complete because each chapter will be it's own complete short story. Will continue adding new stories as they come to me - feel free to request AU's or prompts - I love to have a go :) Kaider, Jacinter, Kiko, Cresswell and Wolflet
1. Wolflet

Scarlet woke with a gasp, heard pounding, sweat cascading down her brow, swiping at her arms to get rid of what she belatedly realised was only dream blood. She shuddered, her mind recalling the dream and confirming to her consciousness that it was not real. She sighed.

Dreading the thought of closing her eyes again, Scarlet wandered downstairs to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. She paused by the door to the spare room – where Wolf was staying. She heard his soft snores and her heart sped up for a different reason. She had put him in the spare room because she hadn't wanted to go too fast. She had told him she wanted to take things slowly and make sure they were right.

She pushed the door open and watched him sleep, so peaceful despite everything they had done to him. Who was she kidding with this take-things-slow crap? Not her. Not Wolf. She crept over to the bed and tentatively knelt down on the edge. Wolf stirred, looking hazily up at her through half open eyes. He opened his arms to her, and she dove right in, snuggling into his chest, and relishing the feeling of his strong arms around her.

They didn't say anything, but in the safety of Wolf's arms, Scarlet felt herself relaxing. She felt Wolf drift back off to sleep, although his arms never loosened around her. She smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

KC


	2. Cresswell

Cress glanced down at her watch and then up at the restaurants door for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. Where was Aimery? They were supposed to meet for dinner over 40 minutes ago, but here she was, sitting by herself, looking like an idiot! She checked her phone for missed calls or messages even though the device had been in her hand since about ten minutes after he was supposed to show up. Nothing new on the screen. She looked at the last message she had sent to him, all in caps twenty minutes ago asking where he was. Obviously it was too much to ask for a simple reply. She sighed and made to leave. She had had enough of the curious looks, and the waiter who gave her that pitiful knowing look every time she told him to give her another ten minutes. She bent over to grab her bag when a pair of legs swept into the chair across from her. She jerked upright.

"Sorry I'm late babe, the traffic from the city was horrible!'

Cress stared blankly across at Carswell Thorne, who, although incredibly good looking and her brothers best friend, was regrettably not her boyfriend.

"Thorne, what are you-"

"Shh, just go with it," he cut her off and reached out to grab her hand across the table.

Cress glanced over at the couple in the next booth who had been giving her pitying looks all night. They busied themselves with their meals and she returned her attention to Thorne.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed at him, withdrawing her hand.

Thorne flashed her a cocky grin. "Why saving your evening of course. Mira and I were seeing a movie, but she went home angry about who knows what. I was walking home and I saw you in here. I figured that good-for-nothing wanka you've been dating stood you up and thought I'd help you save face."

Cress flushed and looked down at the table, torn between mortification that he had figured it out and gratefulness that it no longer looked like she'd been stood up. Thorne leaned over the table and smiled conspirationally.

"C'mon Cress, I know this isn't the way you would have wanted the evening to go, but lets just have fun tonight," he grinned pleadingly and Cress allowed a small smile to lift her lips. She was going to regret this, but was so angry at Aimery she ignored the internal warning.

"Ok," she agreed with a dainty shrug of her shoulder. Thorne's grin was incorrigible and Cress stared down at the menu to hide her blush.

There was a time – not that long ago – when she had imagined herself in love with Carswell Thorne. Sure he was a ladies man and a flirt, leaving a trail of broken hearts all through high school and his first year of college, but he had been her brother, Jacin's best friend since before Cress could even remember, and she had seen a tender, protective side to him growing up that he kept carefully hidden these days. Sometimes she wondered what had happened to make him disappear behind his carefree, flirtatious mask.

"So what was the occasion tonight?" Thorne reached for her hand again, and this time, Cress let him hold it, thinking it felt nice, but too shy to hold his back, or stroke her finger across his knuckles like she was tempted to.

"Oh – uh – our six month. Yesterday, but he was working and I had a class, so we were going to do dinner tonight." Cress trailed off and looked away, missing the way Thorne's expression tightened in anger. He squeezed her fingers gently.

"Cress, seriously, why are you still with that guy?" he asked gently.

Cress turned back and looked into Thorne's eyes. _Because you thought I was too young_ she thought to herself, outwardly shrugging the question away.

"Why are you with Mira?" she turned the question back on him. He sat back and waved his arm in the air, "oh Mira, well because she's hot you see," he grinned wolfishly at her but she just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Hey," he said gently, drawing her gaze back to him, "you deserve better."

Cress leaned forward; hardly aware what she was doing as she leaned in towards him. Thorne's eyes dropped to her lips before he took a deep breath and leaned back, "well, lets have the best six month dinner you've ever had!" his eyes twinkled with merriment, and Cress did not let herself get disappointed that he did not kiss her. That was a good thing, she reminded herself. She did have a boyfriend, even if he was a douche bag.

Thorne kept her laughing the rest of the night. Through dinner, a couple of drinks and desert. Cress forgot about Aimery standing her up, she forgot about her six month anniversary and she forgot about the misery of waiting most of an hour alone in the restaurant. She let herself enjoy the moment in Thorne's company and before she knew it, it was time to go home. She sighed. Home. Where she would lay in bed and finally have to think about Aimery standing her up tonight, finally have to decide what she was going to do about that. She spun around to Thorne as the made their way to the bus stop.

"Lets go dancing," she suggested, her eyes pleading.

Thorne paused and studied her. "Dancing?" his brow creased as an older-brotherly look passed over his features. Cress sighed.

"Thorne, I'm nineteen years old, I'm not a child. Just take me dancing for crying out loud!"

He looked less than convinced, but followed as Cress happily boarded the bus to take them into the city.

* * *

KC


	3. Kaider

Cinder squinted one eye open, glancing at the clock resting on the ornate bedside table next to the oversized bed she slept on. 4:30am. She groaned but got up, heading for the bathroom. She had had the flu for the last week, and she couldn't seem to shake it. Finishing her business she flopped down on the bed and Kai stirred, reaching for her.

"No, no," she mumbled, "I don't want you to get sick too." she half-heartedly pushed against his chest, but readily nestled against him when he ignored her.

Kai kissed the top of her head.

"Cinder you need see the doctor. You still haven't shaken this bug, I'm starting to get worried."

Cinder had closed her eyes. She sighed and nodded, sick and tired of feeling sick and tired. She had been achy and throwing up for the last ten days. It was her own stubbornness that had kept her from seeing the doctor before now – sure she would shake the bug off and be right as rain in a few days. But now all she wanted to do was go a day without looking down the guts of a toilet. Even if the toilets here were plated with gold. Some of the luxuries of the New Beijing palace still surprised her.

"I'll go see her in a few hours," she croaked against a red-raw throat.

Kai chuckled, and squeezed her tighter to him.

"I'll have doctor Fernandez come see you directly after breakfast."

"mmmkay" Cinder mumbled, drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

Kai left the emperors suite fairly early, comming the doctor straight away and booking her in to see to his sick wife. He beckoned one of the servants over to him. The young man bowed respectfully as he approached.

"The empress is still feeling ill, please see to it that she is not disturbed today. Doctor Fernandez will be in shortly to see to her."

"Yes your Majesty," the servant bowed low and Kai continued down the hall towards his office, grinning at the way it felt to say 'the empress'. He loved the way it rolled off his tongue, and he loved that it referred to Cinder.

They had been married for two months now, and Kai had to admit, he loved having Cinder as an empress – as his empress. She was supportive and gracious, and had learned in two years of being queen of Luna a lot about the delicacies and intricacies of politics. She still had a lot to learn though, and she was becoming quite adept at flashing him a look that told him she was completely and utterly baffled by the way politics had people talking. She had to give him that look – usually hidden from the other cabinet members – just once and he was biting his tongue, holding back the laughter.

She was good for him, and good for the kingdom, never taking herself too seriously, or lording her new power over anyone. Their marriage had the country taking leaps and bounds in issues with both Cyborgs and Lunar prejudices and Kai could only see it getting better from here.

Torin, requesting permission to enter, interrupted him from his musings.

"Good morning your majesty," he greeted as he gained entrance to the room.

The two got down to business and before Kai knew it, it was lunchtime. He sent a quick comm off to Cinder.

HOPE YOU ARE FEELING BETTER. I MISS HAVING YOU AROUND.

Her reply was quick.

ITS NOT LIKE I'M ON THE MOON – COME HAVE LUNCH WITH ME, I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING.

YOU'RE ON!

Kai grinned as he quickly rescheduled his lunch meeting to an afternoon one and made his way back towards his suite.

* * *

Cinder sat nervously on the ottoman. Maybe she should have moved to the small dining room in the suite, where lunch was laid out, waiting, and probably – as she had come to expect – mouth wateringly delicious.

She had felt much better since the doctor's visit – Doctor Fernandez had given her something for the nausea, so Cinder had decided to get up and get dressed – selecting one of the less ornate gowns, which was still stunning. While simple in design, the dress was a gradient colour, from black at her shoulders and fading down to white at her feet through all the deep purple and red colours of the sunset. It was a dress she had loved on Luna as they didn't get to see real sunsets as often up there.

She got up from the ottoman and paced towards the wardrobe, considering changing into a t-shirt and cargo pants, but before she got there the doors opened and Kai walked in. her heart stuttered and she grinned, skipping over to him and wrapping her arms around him.

"You look better," he said, wrapping his arms around her securely and kissing her forehead.

Cinder looked up at him, beaming. "I feel much better, and I have exciting news!"

Kai's eyebrows shot up. "News for me without even getting out of bed all day, this should be good!"

"Oh it will be," Cinder grinned and then, unable to contain them any more the words burst out of her, "Kai, we're pregnant."

Kai looked at her, mute for a moment, blinking.

"What?" he asked.

Cinder grabbed his hand and rested it on her still flat belly. There was no way he would feel anything, she couldn't even feel anything. But somewhere deep inside there was a small part of both of them growing and becoming a person. She closed her eyes and repeated.

"We're pregnant – we're going to have a baby."

She opened her eyes and looked into her husbands. He had tears standing in his eyes. He brought his hand from her belly to her face and drew her in with the gentlest of kisses before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her tight.

"Hey careful, you don't want to squeeze it out of me do you?"

Kai threw his head back and laughed before scooping her up and spinning her around.

"We're going to have a baby!" he shouted. He put her down, grabbing her shoulders and staring into her eyes.

"Can I tell everyone? I should call a press conference right now!"

"Kai no wait!" Cinder reached out to grab him as he went for the doors.

"What?"

"You're not supposed to start telling people until like week 12 or something like that," Cinder told him.

"You mean I have to keep this a secret for – how far along are you?"

"Three weeks,"

"For nine weeks?!" Kai shot her a martyred expression. "Why did you tell me now? To keep me in perpetual torture until I can tell the world?"

"Precisely," Cinder grinned at him, "but wont it be nice to have this little secret? Just the two of us?"

She reached up and kissed him.

"Mmm ok, you have me convinced,"

He kissed her back, and lunch, as delicious as it looked, lay forgotten on the table.

* * *

KC


	4. Cresswell 2

"Oh my gosh!"

Those were becoming Thorne's favourite words. He glanced over at where Cress was staring in wonder out the window. They had just landed in Australia with the latest load of plague antidote for a recent breakout in Northwestern Australia, and it was raining. Not just your normal run-of-the-mill raining but full on pouring.

"That's right, its monsoon season isn't it?" He mused as he came to stand behind Cress, watching over her shoulder.

Cress turned to look at him, wonder in her eyes.

"It's beautiful!" she said.

Thorne smiled down at her, her smile tugging at his heart like it always did, he leaned in and pressed a kiss against her lips.

"Yes it is."

Cress excitedly lowered that hatch door and stood as the thunderous drumming of the water into the ground made its way to her ears.

"What time did we have to meet the mayor?" she asked absently, eyes on the rain.

"We are a day early, so not until tomorrow," Thorne advised.

Cress grinned up at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him out into the rain.

"What! No wait, my-" but his complaint about his perfectly coiffed hair died on his lips as he watched Cress dance in the rain and jump in puddles.

"It's not even cold!" she exclaimed, arms wide, spinning with her face to the sky.

"Welcome to Australia." He reached out and pulled Cress against him, admiring the water droplets that made their way down her slightly flushed face. The rain stopped suddenly, but Cress's attention was on Thorne now. His hair hung messy over his forehead and droplets of moisture ran down his face.

Her heart exploded when his lips met hers the way it did every time he kissed her. Every single time.

All too soon Thorne pulled away, clearing his throat.

"I better go - uh - check on that rattling noise we heard."

He ran a hand through his hair and kissed Cress on the temple before stalking back to the Rampion.

Cress watched his retreating back, confused and a bit hurt at his sudden withdrawal. The excitement and joy drained out of her and all of a sudden she was annoyed. She walked up to her quarters, peeling off her wet clothes and jumping into the shower.

Once dry and warm she made her way dejectedly out to the galley where she ran into Wolf and Scarlet being all cute and couple-y. Wolf had his hand possessively on Scarlet's hip, and she was leaning into him as they discussed something under their breath. Cress watched them for a moment, dejectedly pouting that Thorne was off somewhere checking his ship instead of being cute with her like these two.

Wolf spotted her first.

"Cress, hey!" the couple turned, but wolf kept his hand securely around Scarlets waist, maintaining their contact.

"Hey," she replied glumly, grabbing a snack out of the cupboard and hopping up on one of the stools by the bench.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good, what's he done this time?" Scarlet teased.

Cress blushed and Wolf glowered.

"Do you want me to go have a chat with him?" his voice was low and threatening and Cress looked up at him, eyes wide, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, it's fine, it's probably just me… I mean…"

Wolf growled and stalked off.

"Wolf wait, please, don't say anything to Thorne!" Wolf bristled, but came back to the bench and sat down, turning to Cress.

"What's he done?" he demanded.

Cress looked to Scarlet for help, but she just leaned forward, interested to know as well. Cress looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"I don't know what's going on, and I don't know what started it, but all of a sudden, Thorne isn't…" she trailed off, wondering how much information she should divulge. Cheeks flaming, she decided to jump on in and get it all off her chest. Who better to talk to than her friends right? "He isn't kissing me the way he used to, and he keeps leaving for weird reasons, and I'm worried maybe he's changed his mind about us." She said it all in a rush, looking down at the bench, tears pooling in her eyes.

She heard Scarlet's intake of breath and she came around to sit on Cress's other side, wrapping an arm around her.

"I'm so sorry Cress, I think this is our fault,"

Cress looked up at Scarlet quizzically.

"Your fault?"

A chagrined, apologetic smile lit Scarlet's features before she shot a quick accusatory frown at Wolf.

"It's mostly Wolf's fault really."

"Hey!"

Scarlet raised her eyebrows at him and he hung his head. "Ok yeah it was my idea. I was worried about you Cress."

"What did you guys do?" Cress asked, curious how anything they may have said or done could have caused the sudden space between herself and Thorne.

"Ok just keep in mind we had your best interests at heart," Scarlet said. She hesitated, as though she was trying to find a place to begin.

"Cress, you know you are several years younger than Thorne."

Cress raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Scarlet laughed, "I think you spent too much time with Cinder on this last trip."

Cress smiled, a pang for her friends on Luna shooting through her. But they were getting distracted.

"Probably, but you were saying that I'm young."

"Yes, and, uh, well," she shot a _help me_ look at Wolf.

"We just told Thorne to be careful not to pressure you into anything you might not be ready for." he said simply, shrugging.

"Anything I might not be… wait, are you guys talking about sex?" Cress asked, sure her cheeks were bright red.

They nodded seriously and Cress's eyes widened.

"Oh. Oh Oooooooh!"

Pieces of the puzzle in her mind fell into place as she put together Thorne's sudden change in behavior with the advice she could imagine coming from Wolf. She tried to imagine the bio-engineered wolf-mutant soldier sitting down with Thorne and having 'the talk' with him. She let out a bewildered laugh, which soon turned into almost hysterical laughter.

Scarlet and Wolf glanced at each other, not sure what to make of Cress's reaction.

"I- just wish I- could have seen- his face!" Cress bust out between peals of laughter.

Wolf grinned then and Scarlet laughed.

"It was pretty stricken,"

Scarlet and Wolf then took turns trying to emulate what they had seen on Thorne's face, leaving the three of them breathless with laughter.

"Hey you lazy sods, what's this all about?"

Thorne came into the room, sending the three of them off on laughter again. Cress skipped over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He readily drew her close to him, wrapping her in his warm embrace. Cress nuzzled her nose into his chest and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Thorne asked gently. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Nothing," she replied looking up at him. She heard Wolf and Scarlet leaving the galley as she reached up on tip-toes to press a kiss to his lips.

"Wolf told me he had a little chat with you," she mentioned.

Thorne went red. Cress had to swallow another giggle.

"Oh, yeah.. that. Well he raised some good points," Thorne squeezed her to him, but then let her go. Cress, suddenly wondering why she had started this conversation with him, flushed and turned to get some mugs out of the cupboard.

"Coffee?" she offered.

Thorne shook his head.

"Cress, I know there is a difference in age with us, and I guess I just –" he paused again, scuffing his foot against the floor, "I mean you would tell me if… if you were uncomfortable with something wouldn't you?"

Cress turned away from the coffee and wrapped her arms around him. Her heart bursting with appreciation that he cared enough to talk with her about this.

"Of course,"

"Well good. I never want to pressure you Cress, I never want to make you feel uncomfortable." He wrapped his arms around her and she wondered how she could ever feel anything but at home in his embrace. He kissed the top of her head and she turned her face up to him. He willingly kissed her and her heart exploded again.

When they broke away, Thorne grinned, "Whenever you are ready though, you let me know!" his voice was rough and deep and the look in his eyes piercing, yet tender. Cress almost melted.

"I will," she whispered.

* * *

KC


	5. BROTP time

"Cinder, you have to pick one to wear tonight!"

Iko held out a couple of the's for Cinder to look at – two out of more than two dozen they had found in the royal regalia safe-room.

Cinder waved her away, "Do I really need to wear one of those things again?" she asked, a disgusted look on her face.

Iko placed a hand on her hip and pouted at Cinder

"I don't understand you sometimes, you have all these pretty clothes and jewels to play with, and you don't want anything to do with them!" she sighed and shook her head, "such a waste."

Cinder grinned, "Yeah, but YOU get to play with them,"

Iko brightened and grinned, "I do, don't I? However, it is inappropriate for ME to wear a tiara to the state ball. Not so for you."

Cinder flopped back onto the ottoman closing her eyes. A comm appeared on her interface and she brightened, sitting up.

"I'll be right back!" she said, darting out of the room.

* * *

Cinder made her way down to the ports, grinning when she saw the Rampion, looking, as always, huge and out of place next to the sleek royal ships it sat next to. She waited impatiently for the ramp to lower, and then worked to hide the smile so he wouldn't see it.

Thorne walked down the ramp, arms open wide.

"A royal welcoming party, Cress, come see this, the queen herself has deigned to welcome us to her city with her presence!"

Cinder rolled her eyes but went up to him and hugged him anyway. Cress followed soon after and Cinder hugged her too, her throat tightened and she realized at that moment she had missed them more than she had been admitting to herself.

"I'm so glad you're here, just in time too!"

Thorne and Cress glanced at each other quizzically.

"Just in time for what?" Cress asked

"Follow me."

Cinder led them up out of the ports, through the castle and up to the safe room.

"How have your travels been going?" she asked. Cress launched into a story about one of the many countries they had visited on their distribution journeys, and Cinder observed Thorne watching her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. She smiled to herself, glad that her friends were so happy.

"Have you been to see Kai lately?" she asked, trying to appear nonchalant but failing miserably. They had been keeping in constant communication, but she missed him terribly, and ached for any news about him.

"Not since our last trip up here," Thorne said, "so we still have your last message to pass on to him, like you haven't told him yourself already." Thorne elbowed Cinder, and she, grateful that she couldn't blush, ignored him as they came upon the door and pushed it open.

Cinder turned to face Thorne.

"You may or may not remember a while ago, you promised that after we were done saving the world, you would help me to do something,"

Comprehension dawned on Thornes face and he broke into a grin, bowing playfully.

"Captain Carswell Thorne's tiara selecting skills at your service!"

Cinder turned to Iko who turned to the cabinet the tiara's were in and opened it up.

"We have a state dinner this evening – which you guys can totally come to by the way, if you aren't too tired – and Iko insists that I wear a tiara," Cinder explained as Thorne climbed up onto a stepladder to inspect the tiaras more closely, whistling appreciatively.

"These would fetch a pretty penny on the black market!" he enthused.

"I thought you were living a straight life now," Cinder pointed out.

"Yeah, but still, the fact can't be disputed," he shrugged, looking at the jewel studded pieces.

"I simply can't decide without you trying them on," he said.

"Absolutely not," Cinder replied, "just pick one!"

"Oh, come on, it will be fun!" Thorne held out an ostentatious tiara, heavily laden with diamonds and emeralds that included dangling jewels that would sit just in front of her ears.

Cinder shook her head stubbornly.

"Look, I'll do it too!" He reached in and grabbed one inlaid with Sapphires and Rubies in straight spikes up from the band and placed it on his head, grinning like a schoolboy. Cinder rolled her eyes but smiled at his antics.

"You should try them on," Cress spoke up and looked so hopeful that Cinder reluctantly acquiesced. She let Thorne lower the Diadem onto her head and Iko sprang into action, playing and teasing her hair around it for full effect before Cinder looked in the mirror.

Momentarily struck by her appearance – she still wasn't used to seeing herself looking so… well, so royal, she nevertheless shook her head.

"No, not this one," she said, handing the priceless item back to Thorne, who looked at it wistfully before replacing it, and the one he wore upon the respective mannequin heads.

The next one he pulled out Cinder didn't actually mind – it was a simple, floral design that sat nearly flat in her hair. She glanced at the others for approval, but Iko was shaking her head.

"No, it's not queenly enough," she insisted, taking the tiara and handing it back to Thorne, who looked intently in the cupboard, reaching into the back and pulling one out.

"Try this one," he said.

Cinder looked at it. It was kind of perfect actually – more obvious than the last one, but not so gaudy as the first one. She reached out and touched it. The base had bands of diamonds shaped almost like a blooming flower, the spaces in between holding pure white pearls that glimmered even in this low light. Iko and Cress both oohed at the tiara as Cinder reached up and put it on her head, facing herself in the mirror once more.

The room was quiet for a moment as they took it in.

"It's perfect," Iko eventually said.

Cress nodded mutely, and Thorne grinned proudly. Cinder couldn't even argue. She hadn't liked the idea of having to wear a tiara, but now that she had seen this one, she thought to herself it might not be so bad.

* * *

KC

 **AN: since they didn't sign in and I couldn't message them, I just wanted to say thank you to Kade, who left a very helpful review! Thank you for your kind and thoughtful words! It means so much to me when people take the time to let me know that they enjoyed my writing, and also where I can stand to improve - I do take it on board as I am learning and love all the feedback I can get..**

 **To all guests who have reviewed, and I have not been able to respond: thank you too!**

 **I'll have another chapter for this one up shortly.. in all honesty, I stared writing that one first, but wanted something in between because it looks like it's going to be another cresswell (oh dear, I think I have a favourite :/)**

 **Anyways, if you have any prompts you think might work for this collection, let me know, I'm keen to take on a challenge :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlet watched out the window of the Rampion as Earth became smaller and smaller in the inky black sky. They had hitched a ride with Thorne and Cress up to Luna for Jacin and Winter's wedding. Scarlet absently ran her fingers over her extended belly, relishing the feeling of the life growing inside of her. She heard footsteps down the corridor and smiled when Wolf poked his head in the doorway.

"There you are," he walked straight over to Scarlet and sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting on. "Did you get enough lunch? Do you want some water? How are you feeling?"

He had been asking her variations of these questions every day since he had learned she was pregnant. Scarlet raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Wolf, I'm fine, really."

Wolf came down to kneel in front of her and she leaned forward to frame his face with her hands, leaning her forehead against his.

"I know," he whispered, "it's just-"

"I know," Scarlet cut him off, placing one of his hands on her stomach. Wolf stared at his hand on her abdomen, heart in his eyes as he felt the movements of their child inside her.

"I've got a good feeling about this one," she said before kissing him gently.

Wolf kissed her back hungrily for a moment before lowering his head and kissing her belly.

"You hear that? Your mommy's got a good feeling about you. Better not prove her wrong!"

Scarlet gasped as the baby danced inside her at the sound of his voice. She put his hand back on her stomach so he could feel it too. Their eyes met, wonder filling them, and Wolf moved to sit beside her, cradling her against his side and keeping one hand on her stomach. Scarlet closed her eyes contentedly, determined not to worry about what might happen, but to just enjoy this moment with her husband and child.

* * *

"So where's the ring?"

Kai and Thorne were in the cockpit, having spent most of the morning catching up, Kai asked the question he knew was on everyone's minds.

"The ring?" Thorne stared at him blankly and Kai grinned.

"You know, most proposals need a ring?" he prodded.

"Kai, I don't know where you've been for the past two years, but we're going to a wedding, not a proposal."

"You mean you're not going to propose to Cress?"

Thorne stared at Kai, bewildered.

"I wasn't planning on it?"

"Oh,"

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just… well, we kind of have accidentally made a tradition at weddings. You know I proposed to Cinder at Scarlet and Wolf's wedding, and Jacin proposed at ours... I guess we all just thought…" Kai trailed off as he saw the comprehension dawn on his friends face.

"I didn't even think about that. I have a different plan. It's a good one too."

Kai leaned forward, intrigued, "what is it?"

Thorne leaned back, a confidant grin on his face, "I'm not sure I can tell you here. I'm sure Cress has ears all over this ship." He winked at Kai, who grinned back at him.

* * *

Cress smiled down at the adorable toddler she held in her arms. Peony Selene Blackburn of the Eastern Commonwealth was an adorable toddler having just turned one a month ago.

"She's so cute!" she gushed to Cinder, who smiled lovingly but raised an eyebrow.

"That's because she didn't wake you up at three o'clock in the morning this morning." She smiled wryly.

Cress grinned over at her friend, "isn't that what a nanny is for?" she teased.

Cinder laughed, "I know, Kai teases me too, but honestly he's just as bad as me. We love taking care of her." Cinder shrugged and Cress smiled down at the toddler again. Her mind wandered, as it had been of late, to marriage and children. She was a tad excited about this weekend because if history was anything to go by, there was a very good chance she was going to be engaged before the weekend was over. Add another few years and she could have a toddler just as adorable all her own. Well, and Thorne's of course. She smiled at the daydream.

"What's that smile all about?" Scarlet asked, walking into the quarters Cress and Cinder had been visiting in. Wolf hovered at the door for a moment, but Scarlet waved him away, coming to sit down next to Cress and coo at little Peony, who smiled in delight at the new face.

Cress blushed and offered the toddler to Scarlet, who eagerly took the child for a cuddle. Thankful that Peony had distracted Scarlet from her line of questioning, Cress turned to ask Cinder a question but was interrupted.

"Well?"

Cress turned back to Scarlet's expectant face. On her other side, Cinder leaned forward, resting her chin on one hand.

"You guys are impossible!" she laughed, but leaned forward to tell them anyway, "I think I might be getting engaged this weekend," she whispered.

Both of the women's eyes widened and the leaned even further forward to hear more. Peony started fussing so Scarlet set her on the floor where she happily started gumming a large block.

"You guys know, its kind of tradition with us to propose at weddings, plus, he's been acting really weird lately, like he's trying to hide something from me." Cress said, blushing.

Cinder smiled, clearly recalling her own proposal. Cress watched her expression go dreamy and smiled at the excitement to come. She imagined how he would do it. When. Where. There were so many possibilities, and Thorne was creative, she was sure he would surprise her.

At that moment Peony started wailing and Cinder started.

"Oh stars, its time for her nap! I'll have to catch you guys later." she got up and scooped up her daughter, bustling out of the room towards her own quarters. Wolf appeared at the doorway again and Scarlet smiled wryly. He came in and sat next to Scarlet.

"How are y-"

"Shhhhhhh," Scarlet shushed him, one finger on his lips. He smiled sheepishly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Cress decided to leave them to it and wandered down to the captain's quarters. She checked the time. They had about another two hours before they were due to come in to land. She smiled, two hours to imagine the perfect proposal. She plopped back on her bead and closed her eyes blissfully. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Winter, always stunningly beautiful, was breathtaking as she glided down the aisle. The love and joy on her face was mirrored in a rare smile on Jacin's. Cress watched, teary eyed as the couple stared adoringly at each other while the celebrant talked about true love. She glanced over at Thorne, who was standing up as one of Jacin's groomsmen, his gaze was on the couple also. Her eyes caressed his features, running over his unruly brown hair, and his soft smile as they listened to two of their closest friends commit their lives to each other. Cress let out a small sigh. Stars her man looked good in a suit! She refocused back on the wedding as the celebrant announced them husband and wife. Jacin reverently framed Winter's face with his fingers, drawing her in slowly, and kissing her with all the passion of a man in love. Cress smiled dreamily as the pair walked back down the aisle, arm in arm.

The party went on late into the night. There was much laughter, catching up, and dancing. Cinder and Kai disappeared for a short while to put their daughter to bed, but reappeared in the party grinning and joined the dancing.

Cress was sitting with Winter, taking a breather for the festivities when Scarlet found them.

"So did you wear your dress for an hour the last three days?" she asked Winter.

Winter frowned, confusion evident on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Aha! I knew it!" Scarlet crowed, laughing.

Cress and Winter glanced at each other.

"I thought Winter was supposed to be the crazy one," Cress commented.

"Hey! Not anymore!"

"What's not anymore?" Cinder had wandered over to join them also.

"Winter's not crazy anymore," Cress supplied.

"Not crazy but still sneaky," Scarlet commented.

The other girls looked at Scarlet for a moment.

"Ok, I'm confused… what are you talking about?"

Scarlet grinned, "At my wedding, Winter told me about a particular lunar wedding tradition…"

Comprehension dawned on all of their faces and they all broke into smiles, remembering how they had been trying to get Scarlet into her dress for her surprise wedding. It had been Winter who had come up with the solution by making up a non-existent Lunar tradition for her to honor – wearing her wedding dress for an hour for each of the three days before the ceremony – to show that she was honoring her marriage.

"I had my suspicions at the royal wedding of the century, when this one did not wear her wedding gown at all during the week leading up to the big day" Scarlet motioned to Cinder, who ducked her head, then shrugged, "But I figured hey, Kai is earthen and Cinder was raised there, maybe they weren't too worried about Lunar traditions. I asked Wolf about it, but he doesn't know all that much about wedding traditions in general. So I figured today was my chance to find out, and I was right! It was all a bunch of baloney! An excuse to get me in my dress!"

The girls laughed.

Scarlet looked around and frowned, "Where are the boys?"

"Oh," Cinder glanced over her shoulder, "Thorne said something about not having had the chance to throw a bachelor party, he was trying to convince Kai to help him tie Jacin to a tree or something like that."

Cress's face went white, then red, "No,"

Cinder pressed her lips together and nodded, "I don't think it will get far, Kai is pretty level headed."

Iko ran up to the group, an alarmed expression on her face.

"You have to come quick, the guys have taken Jacin, they are tossing up between tying him to a tree or sending him out onto the lake with no oars!"

The girls jumped up as one – horror on their faces. Winter lead the charge out the door, passing curious guests as the bride and her friends disappeared into the night.

* * *

A muffled grunting alerted the girls to the whereabouts of the boys. They heard a thump and followed the sound to the lake, where they watched, horrified as Wolf plopped a tied up and gagged Jacin into the bottom of the boat.

"What are you doing?" Scarlet's strident voice called out. The boys all froze, turning guiltily to face the girls. Winter rushed over to the boat and began untying Jacin, pulling off his gag. He seemed to be taking it good-naturedly and was grinning when he stood up and Winter unbound his hands.

"You better watch your backs guys – I'll get you for this," there was laughter from the men until Scarlet reached up and yanked on Wolf's ear, dragging him back in the direction of the palace.

"Scarlet, honey, settle down, think of the baby, you don't want to-"

" _Don't_ tell me what I don't want to do Ze'ev Kesley…" their voices trailed off as they disappeared.

Cinder turned to Kai, shaking her head in disappointment. She headed wordlessly back to the palace and Kai jogged after her.

"Cinder, wait, I was going to…"

Thorne grinned apologetically at Jacin, shrugging his shoulders and ducking his head.

"Uh – no harm no foul?" he offered.

Jacin grinned and held out a hand for Thorne to shake. Thorne took it gratefully.

"Watch it though," Jacin warned, "You're next!"

He wrapped an arm around Winter and they headed back to the party. Thorne turned, grinning to Cress.

Cress stared up at him for a moment, her mouth open, hurt and disappointment curdling around in her stomach.

"This was what you were trying to hide from me?" she whispered.

The smile on his face dimmed, "well, yeah, I-"

Cress turned and fled back to their room, locking the door behind her when she reached it. Out of sight from curious eyes, she let the tears fall. Thorne wasn't proposing this weekend. He wasn't ever planning to propose this weekend. She had set herself up for disappointment – again. Why was she such an idiot? She sniffed and wiped her eyes, telling herself to get a grip. Thorne was never going to think she was ready for that sort of commitment if she cried like a baby every time she was disappointed.

The doorknob rattled and she jerked her head towards the sound.

"Cress?" Thorne's voice called, "Cress, I'm sorry, please let me in?"

All of a sudden she was furious. She marched open the door and flung it open.

"I can't believe you would do something like that on their wedding day!"

Thorne held his hands up as he sidled into the suite, closing the door behind him, "Woah Cress, I'm sorry, but I have to say I don't understa-"

"Of all the irresponsible, reckless, devil-may-care things to do!" she interrupted him.

"Cress, hey," Thorne grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. She hated the tears that escaped as she lifted her face to his.

"At their _wedding_ Thorne? Seriously? What the hell were you thinking?"

Thorne sat them both down at the end of the bed. He ran a hand through his hair and glanced sideways at Cress. She sniffed again, fighting for control, and cursing whatever weakness made her such a crybaby.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I get the feeling this isn't just about Jacin is it." Thorne probed. Cress gritted her teeth and pursed her lips.

"Ok, hitting a nerve there, so probably heading in the right direction." He sighed and swore gently.

"You were expecting a proposal, weren't you?"

Cress maintained her silence, but her tears had started escaping again. She hiccupped and launched off the bed into the ensuite, but couldn't close the door before Thorne was there beside her.

"Cress?"

"Yes!" she burst out, "Yes, I was ok? I got it into my stupid head that we had this stupid tradition at weddings." She hung her head, stiffening when Thorne's arms came around her.

"Your head is most definitely not stupid," he said, kissing the top of it, "If anyone is stupid it's me."

Cress looked up at him, question in her gaze.

"I didn't even realize until Kai said something on the way over here about everyone getting engaged at weddings. I should have realized Cress, I'm sorry."

Cress sniffed and pressed her face against his chest. Thorne squeezed her gently against him, but then led her back out to the main bedroom, sitting her down on the bed.

"The truth is, I've been carrying this little trinket around in my pocket for about two months now, wondering when it would be… appropriate…"

Thorne got down on one knee in front of her and she gasped, a hand coming to her mouth as he pulled out a small jewelry box out of his back pocket.

"…to ask if you would consider…"

He opened the box, revealing a simple diamond set in a gold band.

"…becoming my wife?"

Cress stared at him and the ring, unable to speak, unable to move until he shifted uncomfortably and glanced down.

"Uh, were you going to-"

"Yes!" Cress launched herself off the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his face as they tumbled backwards. Thorne wrapped his arms around her, catching her before they hit the floor. He kissed her back eagerly for a moment before breaking apart and reaching for her left hand.

Cress didn't even try to stop the tears running down her face as he slipped on the engagement ring. She stared at it, sparkling against her finger and smiled. Out of all the scenarios she had come up with on the way over here about how she would get engaged, this had never crossed her mind. She had been right about one thing though – Thorne always surprised her.

* * *

 **KC**

 **Firstly, thank you to all who have faved/followed/reviewed - you make this world a better place! Hope you enjoyed this instalment :)**

 **Secondly, PHEW! this one took ages to write! It is HARD juggling that many characters! Marissa Meyer now has even MORE of my respect!**

 **Finally - coming up next - an alternate universe KaixCinder :) stay tuned folks xx**


	7. Wincin

Winter lay on their bunk, eyes open, staring at the ceiling – half expecting it to start bleeding, but no – she didn't get the visions anymore. She shook her head and sat up, glancing over at Jacin, who lay splayed out, one arm flung above his head, his mouth hanging open as he lightly snored. She smiled at him, reaching out to brush a stray strand of hair off his face.

She was a little worried about him. Right after the revolution he had loosened up a bit, but it wasn't ong before he was back to being his stoic, terse self that rarely smiled. Winter worked hard to make him smile, and it was very rewarding when he did, but she had hoped that with Levana gone, Jacin would be free to be himself again – free to show his emotions and to chase his dreams. It had been eighteen months and he was still playing the role of her guard. With a few more embraces and kisses thankfully, but Winter still mulled over what she might do to encourage him to be the boy she had known growing up.

Winter stood up and paced the room for a bit. There had to be something she could do for him, something to say thank you for everything he had done for her. Absently, she grabbed his portscreen, flicking through the pages trying to find something to either distract her, or spark an idea.

She paused on one of the tabs, an idea finally sparked in her mind and she glanced over at Jacin, still sleeping peacefully. She smiled, knowing what she was going to do.

* * *

Winter and Cinder sat in the parlour, the holographic fireplace dancing hypnotically before them.

"You're sure?" Cinder checked with Winter.

"Yes, he has done so much for me, this is the least I can do for him." Her decision was firm.

"I'll miss having you as an ambassador, but with the election coming up, perhaps I could become the ambassador myself," Cinder mused, staring into the fire.

Winter grinned and nudged her.

"It would give you cause to be on the same planet as His Majesty a whole lot more," she winked and Cinder smiled, shuffling nervously and letting out a chuckle.

"Ok then it's settled, can you do another week? I'll find a replacement for until the election takes place, and then I'll take over."

Winter smiled and got out of her seat. She leaned down and kissed her cousin on the cheek. Cinder looked up at her, surprised.

"I missed you, cousin," Winter said.

Cinder looked as though she might cry if she could, getting up and hugging Winter tight.

"I wish I remembered you," she whispered.

"No matter," Winter replied, "I remember you."

The girls parted and went their separate ways to their rooms. Winter had a surprise to pull off, and Cinder to make a long distance phone call.

* * *

"And now just click there and you are done!" Iko enthusiastically helped Winter with her request.

"And that's it?" she confirmed with the android.

Iko nodded, her braids bouncing.

"You should hear in oh a day or so, they are usually fairly quick at getting back to people around this time of year – peak season has passed."

Winter nodded, "So if they say yes, then what?"

Iko shrugged, "I'm not exactly sure, but lets find out!"

The two smiled at each other as Iko leaned back over the netscreen and continued their investigating.

* * *

"You what?" Jacin asked, a frown settling on his features. Winter ignored the frown and smiled blissfully at him, even batting her eyelashes a few times for extra measure.

"I resigned as the Lunar-Earthen Ambassador," she replied.

"What are you going to do now?" Jacin asked, a little tersely.

Winter didn't let it bother her, she just smiled and shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I do have one more diplomatic journey to make. I leave in the morning, are you coming?"

Jacin softened a bit, coming up behind her and wrapping her in his arms. Winter closed her eyes and relished the feeling.

"You know I am."

Winter smiled, anticipating his reaction when they got to her destination – when he learned of the surprise she had planned for him. She turned in his arms to kiss him, knowing if she didn't do something with her mouth, the surprise would spill out of her.

* * *

"No way."

In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, Jacin's face was a mask of awe, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he took in the university's elaborate surroundings.

Having miraculously survived the fourth world war, Oxford University's classical architecture was inspiring of such a reaction, and Winter may have had the same, but she was busy watching Jacin's face.

"Come on we're booked for a tour in twenty minutes!" Winter grabbed his arm, and Jacin allowed himself to be pulled towards the reception area, where they met their tour guide.

The tour was long and detailed, lasting almost two hours. At the end of it, they thanked their guide and made their way out to the central quad's green lawn.

"You enrolled me here?" Jacin asked softly.

Winter smiled and nodded.

"Thank you!"

Winter cuddled up under his arm, and he pulled her against him, kissing the top of her head.

"Really, thank you! You didn't have to do this for me!"

Winter pulled away and sat so she was facing him. She watched him carefully, his eyes – usually so icy – warm and inviting, his lips – usually set in a thin, straight ling – pulled up in a happy smile.

"Jacin, I would do anything to make you happy," she said.

"Anything?" he asked, grinning a cheeky grin that turned Winters stomach upside down.

Winter playfully pretended to think about it for a moment before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

"Anything."

* * *

 **KC**

 **Ok so I know I said a Kaider AU thingy, but it came out blah so I did this one instead.. sorry.. hope you liked it anyway :) Coming up next I'm not going to say incase it too becomes bad and I scrap it... :D**


	8. Cresswell 3

A dull ache spread through Cress's abdomen – residual pain from the stab wound. It was healing well, but still caused quite a bit of discomfort - especially at night, when there was nothing to distract from the pain. Cress slowly rolled over. Unable to sleep she reached out for the painkillers she usually kept on her bedside table. Instead of the crinkly packaging though her fingers met only wood. She lifted her head and gazed sleepily at the surface, but only her glass of water and a lamp was on the bedside table.

Groaning she made herself get up and wandered out to the med bay. There would be some extra painkillers in there. She shuffled through a few cabinets and crates before finding the stuff.

"Cress!"

Her head bolted up at the sound of Thorne's voice. What was he doing up at this hour? She checked the clock. 2:27am blinked at her from the digital clock on the wall. Curious, she quickly downed some painkillers and made her way to Thorne's room.

It was silent and she gently pushed the door open. Thorne was spread out on his back, sleeping. He must have been sleep talking. Cress smiled. He was dreaming about her. She blushed, wondering if she wanted to know exactly what he was dreaming.

Thorne thrashed suddenly and called her name again.

"Cress!"

His voice sounded anxious and her heart pounded. She could not stop herself as she walked over to his bed and knelt down beside it. She smoothed what she hoped was a comforting hand over his brow, but he kept up his tossing and turning.

"NO!"

He suddenly sat bolt upright and Cress, startled, fell back on the floor.

Thorne was breathing heavily. He didn't notice Cress on the floor as he dragged a hand through his hair before resting his head in his hands.

"Th-Thorne?" Cress said.

His head whipped around.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

Cress blushed, "I'm sorry, I heard you cry out. I came to see if you were all right. I'll go now." she got up and brushed herself off, heading towards the door when Thorne's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go," he whispered.

Cress sat on the side of the bed and Thorne scooted over, motioning her to lay down beside him. Cress hesitated, but lay down awkwardly. Thorne quickly wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her tight. Her abdomen throbbed.

"Uh- is… is everything ok?" she asked.

"Just making sure you are here – alive." Thorne said.

Cress rolled over and faced him, forcing Thorne to loosen his grip.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Thorne closed his eyes and sighed.

"I told you this would happen," he mumbled.

"What? What happened?"

"I had a nightmare. About the moment I stabbed you."

"Oh Thorne," Cress reached out and placed her hand on his cheek. He looked miserably into her eyes, "It wasn't your fault."  
"I know, but I can't get it out of my head." Thorne shook his head as though trying to clear it. "I'm so sorr-"

Cress cut him off with a gentle kiss. She smiled when Thorne took over, making her feel – like always – like goo melting beneath him.

"Ow," Cress's abdomen throbbed painfully and Thorne pulled back.

"Sorry," he said, "I should let you get some rest."

Cress nodded and moved to go back to her room, but Thorne's arms stayed tight around her.

"Rest here," he said, already drifting back off to sleep, "It keeps the nightmares away."

"How do you know that?" Cress asked, already snuggling into his side.

"I just do."

* * *

KC


	9. Wolflet 2

**AN: Hey friends, this one is AU, I found the prompt on Pinterest and it was too cute to ignore! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked her, a little jealously.

Unbelievable, I was three years older than her and SHE had found love before ME!

"Blue," she sighed dreamily, staring up at the sky. I looked up also. It was clear grey, not a cloud in sight. I tried to imagine the blue she spoke of, the colour she sighed over, but couldn't.

"How do you know which colour is which?" I asked, frowning at the grey sky.

Cress shrugged daintily, "You just know, I don't know how to explain it."

I glanced back down to my little sister. I was happy for her, really I was, but the feeling of resentment rising up inside of me that she got to see colour before me was hard to swallow. Still, I did it, lifting my chin and squeezing her shoulder.

"I have to go get ready for work, but when I get home, you are going to tell ALL!" she giggled and nodded, her eyes bright even in my black and white world. Turning, I grabbed my jacket and made my way out of the house.

I kicked a stone as I walked to the small café I worked at, tying my thick curly hair up as I walked. All my life the world had been black and white and shades of grey. People only saw colour when they met their soul mate. I was still waiting for mine. I was starting to get a little scared that I didn't have one. I pushed the thought out of my head angrily, but it persisted. I had never made friends easily, Cress was my closest friend, but she was my sister. How was I supposed to make my soulmate fall in love with me? I kicked another stone.

Those who see colour have tried to describe it for the rest of us, but how does one describe red? The apparent colour of a tomato? How was I supposed to know what blue was if I'd never seen it? I huffed and sighed, grumbling about Cress's 'you just know' nonsense. It seemed a bit to convenient.

"Scarling!" Emilie, my boss sashayed over to me the minute I walked through the door – she always moved like a dancer, a smile on her face, "You're early!"

I glanced at the clock – well over twenty minutes early. It might not have been so surprising had I not made it a habit to arrive maximum five minutes before my shift.

"Uh-yeah," I shrugged apologetically, but she quickly brushed that off.

"Thank goodness! We are so smashed right now! please go help Giles in the kitchen,"

I made my way into the kitchen and began slicing veggies up for that night's special.

Three hours later I was moved from kitchen duty to cleaning up after guests. My favourite. Muttering to myself, I hung up the apron and grabbed one of the wheeled trolleys to collect plates and glasses and cutlery. I wheeled it out to the dining room. It was filthy! Had a pack of animals come in this evening? Sighing I started clearing plates and glasses from a booth, moving from table to table with quiet efficiency, staring at the floor, at the table tops, and not looking at the guests as I went about my work. I filled the cart and turned to head back towards the kitchen when I went sprawling as I tripped over someone's foot.

"Woah!" I cried out as I careened forwards, squeezing my eyes shut and extending my arms as I braced for impact.

"I'm so sorry!" a voice called out, and something caught the back of my shirt, softening the fall, but I still hit the ground. How embarrassing. I quickly pushed up to my hands and knees, the stranger hovering over me. I waved them away but his hands remained around my arms, steadying me as he helped me to my feet. I stared at the ground, embarrassment flooding through me.

"I'm so sorry," the deep voice repeated from high above me – this guy was tall, "I should have seen you coming but you turned so fast-"

I glanced up to let him know it was fine, that I was fine, but when our eyes met he stopped talking, staring at me. I gaped back at him. Handsome was an understatement, i had never seen anyone so beautiful in my life! His strong jaw, muscular chest, messy hair, they all hit me in the gut, but not as much as the vividest, brightest green eyes I would ever see in my life.

* * *

KC


	10. Kiko

Iko flipped her vibrant blue hair and sighed dramatically.

"You just don't understand father,"

Concentrating, she managed to create some tears, and one slid down her cheek, emphasising her next words.

"I love him."

"CUT! That's a wrap for today." the director called out.

Iko straightened and smiled at the actor opposite, who was most definitely not old enough to be her father.

"That was amazing!" he said.

Iko smiled and winked. She had been on this soap for almost as long as she'd been able to talk, and the actor opposite her was playing her long lost biological father. She had stopped trying to learn the extra's names years ago. They were never around for more than a few weeks at a time usually anyway.

She headed for her trailer, although the term trailer was a bit of an understatement for the monstrosity that housed her when she had to stay on set. Two stories, three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and she had it all to herself. She came into one of the bedrooms that she had converted into a dressing room and sat down at her armoire, checking out todays makeup work in the mirror. The makeup artists at the studio were amazing. She took a quick photo, hoping that she could emulate the look later and rung for her assistant. Emilie appeared moments later, bearing lavender-scented face wipes. Iko grabbed one and started to scrub her face.

"You did amazing work today Miss Iko," Emilie said nervously.

"Thank you," Iko said absently, checking out her reflection in the mirror. She frowned, seeing that her roots were showing again. "Can you get me some more hair dye?" the assistant nodded before backing out of the room to fulfil her request. Iko remembered she was out of apple juice too and sent a comm making the request.

She took a deep breath and relaxed on her sofa, closing her eyes. It had been a long day of shooting, and she didn't get another day off until next Tuesday. An early night sounded like heaven.

A knock on her trailer door caught her out of her reverie. Scowling, she got up to answer the door.

"Pardon me, but here are the revisions to tomorrows script," the director's assistant handed over the pages and Iko idly flipped through them, looking for highlights to indicate changes. There were a lot. She sighed. She was going to be up for hours trying to memorise the changes. Pouting, she moved to her study and settled in for a night of reading.

* * *

"You're changing the whole storyline?!" Iko practically yelled at the director.

Torin looked bored and sighed.

"Kai quit, he's got two weeks left before he off and gets married and so we need to either dramatically kill him off or give him a reason to leave. I'm hoping he'll want to come back eventually, so I thought the reason to leave was the best way to go!"

"You're turning my character into a tramp!"

"I'm doing nothing of the sort. Your character has had more boyfriends in the last three years than most people have in a lifetime!"

Iko fumed. It was true, and she knew it. She tried a different tact.

"But Gregorio was supposed to have changed Jessica, you'll upset the fans!"

Torin rubbed his forehead. Iko had seen the gesture a hundred times since he took over as director two years ago. It usually meant he was striving for patience.

"This is a soap Iko, the fans will get over it."

Iko stared helplessly at the director. She had never fought the writers before, but she had never had such an attractive co-star before. Kai was more than just hot, he was dreamy. She knew the fans went gaga over him, and the writers storyline for her was sure to make them hate her. If her approval ratings got too low, the writers might get the crazy idea to boot _her_ off the show!

"Torin, please," she tried one more time.

"I'm sorry Iko, my hands are tied. Just do your best, you do amazing work, bring Jessica to life the way you are so good at doing."

Iko scowled into the corner of the room.

"Fine, so when do I meet my new co-star?" she pouted.

"He'll be here from tomorrow, don't try to scare him off ok?"

Iko laughed, "I would never!" she got up and winked at the director, who rubbed his forehead again. She breezed out to the set, ready to do her shots for the day. Torin had a good point. She needed to keep her character believable, she needed to do her best work to prove to the writers not to boot her off, even if her ratings would plummet in the next few weeks.

* * *

Iko stared at the script in front of her.

"Ugh, when did these scripts get so… puke-inducing?"

She threw it at the wall, too tired to go over the changes right at that moment. She had thrown everything she had into her character today and she was exhausted. What she needed was some hot tub time. Grinning, she quickly changed into a robe and made her way to the master bathroom, turning on the jets and sinking into the steamy goodness of the tub. She closed her eyes, wishing she had thought to turn on some music.

"Emilie!" she called.

Silence was her answer and she glanced at the clock. 9:03pm. Dammit, Emilie was gone for the night. Sighing, Iko got out of the tub and walked over to the radio on the counter. Classical or country? she fiddled between the stations, trying to decide when the bathroom door opened. And she screamed, grabbing for her towel. The intruder screamed too, bolting back out, slamming the door shut, but not before she caught a glimpse of his curvy brown hair, perfect tan skin, and sparkling brown eyes. She went a dull red at the thought of everything _he_ might have gotten a glimpse of, but didn't pause to dwell on it too long. She grabbed her robe, furiously tying it around her before storming out into the hall.

"HEY!"

the guy had disappeared into the guest bedroom, and she was there in a moment, banging on the door indignantly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHO ARE YOU? WHO LET YOU IN?"

the door opened, and he emerged, not meeting her eyes, his face a dull red. Iko stared at him impatiently, waiting for him to explain. He sighed and looked up, his eyes passing over her hair and what she thought was mild disgust passing over his features. A new wave of rage overtook her, and she trembled from the effort to not strangle him there in her hallway. Eventually he met her eyes and shrugged.

"Sorry about that, Torin told me to stay here, I thought the place was empty."

Iko would have to have another word with the director it seemed.

"Well it's not, so you'll have to find somewhere else to stay!"

Looking into his eyes though, Iko found it hard to keep a hold of her anger. She had thought _Kai_ was dreamy, this guy was something else.

"Sorry, I can't do that, it's late, and I have to be in hair and makeup at 4:30 tomorrow morning." The stranger retreated into his room and flopped down on his bed.

Iko huffed, off put by his arrogance and overall attractiveness, not to mention how tired she was, she thought it best to face this particular battle tomorrow. She raised her chin stubbornly, she could not let him know her weakness.

"Fine, but just for tonight. You'll have to find new lodgings tomorrow." She turned on her heel and marched to her bedroom, walking past the master bathroom where Lady Antebellum crooned out 'I just can't take my eyes off you'. Ignoring it, she slammed her own bedroom door shut, telling herself if she even _thought_ about dreaming about his face tonight, she would run ten miles on the treadmill before hair and makeup tomorrow.

* * *

Her threat hadn't worked, and Iko was cursing herself as she pushed the treadmill to its limits the next morning. She wouldn't think about the handsome stranger, she wouldn't think about the handsome stranger.

But did he find her attractive?

Swearing, she pushed the speed up a bit, forcing her mind back to ensuring her feet kept up with the speed of the treadmill. Her heart was racing and her lungs burning by the time she jumped off and into the shower.

With steamy water flowing over her, she decided to put the whole thing behind her. So he had seen her naked, it wasn't like she was hideous to look at, why the entire world had seen her in a bikini, and that was pretty close, so what was the big deal? Resolved to act as though nothing had happened, she steeled herself and reported to hair and makeup, grabbing her script to go over as she went.

* * *

"Sup Blue," the casual greeting startled her and made her mad.

"The name is Iko thank you very much." She snarled at the intruder from last night.

"Oh, yeah, I know who you are. Who doesn't?" with a wave he disappeared into the costumer's office. Iko took a deep breath to calm herself. It was no big deal, nothing unusual had happened, and he was definitely NOT the most attractive man she had ever seen! Muttering to herself, she climbed into the makeup chair, closing her eyes and preparing to enjoy the next hour and a half of pampering.

"Blue!" his voice grated on her nerves and she clenched her teeth.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I told you last night, I have hair and makeup this morning. Didn't you read the script for today?"

With everything that had happened last night, she had not. It was sitting on the benchtop in front of her. She reached for it and began flipping through. Of course. Today they were starting the beginning of Jessica's affair with a handsome stranger. It was going to be a long day.

"The names Kinney, Liam Kinney, I thought you might like to know."

Iko closed her eyes again, begging for patience to deal with the arrogant jerk who had walked onto her soap set.

* * *

"You know you want me," Kinney turned smouldering eyes onto Iko and she almost forgot how to breathe.

"No," she whispered, "This isn't right, we can't do this!" she turned away, gripping the railing beneath her hands. Kinney came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering in her ear.

"When you change your mind, you know where to find me,"

He left abruptly, exiting the set, and leaving Iko trembling from the lack of his warmth. Red flooded her face, and she just concentrated on breathing.

"CUT! That was fantastic! Now, we just need to get it from one more angle and we are done for the day. Keep up the great work guys! Iko, great acting!" Torin was practically beaming. Iko smiled, and tried to gather herself. An actor. She was an actor. And so was Kinney. He didn't seem to be too affected by her presence. She narrowed her eyes. She could fix that.

* * *

By the end of the week Iko wanted to howl in frustration. No matter what she did, Kinney was unflappable! In their hot tub scene, she had worn the skimpiest bikini she could get away with, and still he had walked away from the set as unperturbed as he had walked into it. She had had the makeup artists do amazing things, making her eyes almost look a completely different colour, with just the magic of makeup, she had thrown all of her flirting moves at him both on and off set, and he was the same grinning idiot who had come into her makeup trailer that first morning. Today was her last ditch effort before she gave up and accepted the fact that he could not be broken. Today was the last thing she had in her arsenal. Today, was their kiss scene. And she could kiss. Boy could she kiss. She had had to fight off co-stars before due to her excellent kissing ability. She smirked into the mirror. The makeup artists had done it again, making her into a work of art. Her lips were sumptuous and coloured bright red, full and pouty, and attention grabbing. She walked confidently onto the set, and smirked in satisfaction as Kinney did a double take. She would try to make sure her makeup artists got a raise if this worked. Smiling demurely, she took her place, dressed in an exquisite gown for the party scene, where they sneak out to the balcony for a smooch. She grabbed a champagne glass and waited for the call.

"ACTION!"

Iko sipped from the glass and waited, scanning the room full of extra's and looking nervous.

"I thought you weren't going to come tonight," Kinney's voice in her ear whirled her around. She looked up at him, taking in his features.

"I couldn't stay away," she breathed. Kinney smiled, taking her hand and leading her out to the balcony.

"I want to give you this life, this amazing life, all you have to do is say yes!" Kinney pleaded with her.

"But Gregorio-" Iko looked away, out over the city.

"Forget Gregorio Jessica, what do you want?" Kinney wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her close. She bit her lip and noticed his eyes dipping down towards her mouth. Acting? Or something more? She placed a hand on the side of his face, noticing his eyes looked a little cloudy – not as clear as they usually were. Something else then. She bit her triumphant grin down and kept her smile sweet as she looked him in the eyes.

"You," she said, kissing him softly on the lips and drawing away quickly. Kinney followed her retreat and pressed his lips to hers more urgently, and she internally exalted at her victory, the second kiss had not been in the script! She had finally gotten to him! The kiss continued and her own brain fogged up until she was focused only on the feel of his lips on hers, his hand gripping her waist, his hair beneath her fingers.

"CUT!" Torin's voice cut through the fog.

Kinney abruptly let her go and stepped back. She grabbed the railing to support her shaky legs.

"Nice work Iko, I think we nailed it!" he walked off the set, whistling as he went.

Iko stared after him in shock. NO! She had had him! She had had him right where she wanted him! No one was immune to her! No one! When had he gotten the upper hand again?! Scowling, she stalked off the set in the opposite direction. She wasn't giving up! She would get him if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

KC

Hey friends, hope you liked my first attempt at a Kiko scene :) Thanks to DivineAuthorOfSassiness for the prompt :)

Would love you if you would leave a review :)


	11. Cresswell 4

A high pitched scream sounded from the galley and Cress shot out of the cockpit to see what was wrong. She rounded the doorway and took in the scene of Thorne, curled in a ball in the corner, shaking. Heart pounding, she raced over to him, kneeling down beside him.  
"Thorne, what's wrong?" she nervously checked him over, looking for injury but seeing nothing. Thorne pointed a shaking finger to the wall, where an enormous huntsman spider sat on the wall – bigger than her face.

Intrigued with the creature, she stood up and walked over to it, taking in the eight hairy legs and enormous three-part body. She had never seen one in real life. Sure it was a little scary looking, but she knew from research it was not deadly.

"Ooh, a Sparassidae!" she exclaimed eagerly, "I've read about these!" she reached out to touch it and Thorne shrieked again as her approach made the spider gallop across the wall. Cress jumped from the shock of the sudden movement and the sudden noise from Thorne.

"What's wrong Thorne? They aren't poisonous to humans."

Thorne shook his head without saying a word and darted out of the galley. Cress looked around for a container large enough to trap the spider. She would have to set it free next time they landed on earth. They must have picked him up on their last stop in Australia. She caught the spider easily enough and poked some holes in the container so he could breathe. Hopefully he would make it until they landed again.

Spider crisis averted, she went to find Thorne.

He was sitting sullenly in the cockpit, staring blankly into space. She sat down beside him and took his hand, which he squeezed gently.

"I didn't want you to see me like that," he said, his voice low.

Cress smiled, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok, I love you anyway."

Thorne smiled down at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Did you kill it?" he asked, shuddering.

Cress frowned.

"No, I trapped it. I figured I would set it free when we land tomorrow."

Thorne looked at her, panicked.

"No! you have to kill it! Set it on fire! Burn it!"

Cress watched incredulously before grinning with a wicked idea. She quickly schooled her features to look hurt, "You want to kill my pet?"

"ACES Cress, you are not having that thing as a pet! I'll get you a puppy, or a kitten, or even a freaking pony – that will be fun on a spaceship – but you are NOT having a spider as a PET!"

Cress couldn't control her laughter and Thorne, catching her joke, smiled ruefully at her.

"You better watch yourself missy!" he threatened, poking her in the ribs. She squirmed away, still giggling at his reaction. He stalked after her, and she danced down the hall to the galley. He stood at the doorway, glaring at her. She grinned angelically up at him and tapped the container. It wasn't clear, so Thorne couldn't possibly see the spider.

"You are a cruel cruel woman, you know that Cress?" Thorne said, not moving into the galley, "now I think I won't give you your surprise."

"My surprise?" Cress's eyes widened and she glanced at the container before launching herself at Thorne, who quickly evaded her, darting back towards their bedroom.

"What surprise?" she ran to keep up with him, skipping and jumping and grabbing at his arm, "What did you get me?"

Thorne smiled down at her, "You'll find out tomorrow." He said, before disappearing into the bathroom and calling out, "As long as you get rid of that THING out of my GALLEY!"

Cress turned and pouted in the direction of the galley. She didn't want to kill it, but maybe she could hide it until they got somewhere she could set it free. She smiled to herself. Thorne did just say to get it out of the galley. She moved back to the room, grabbing the container and moved to one of the lesser-used storage rooms, tucking the container behind some crates before moving back towards the bedroom and readying herself for bed.

* * *

"It's so cold!" Cress shivered, even though Thorne had presented her with a beanie, scarf, gloves and a massive jacket that morning. She had donned the gear, and the scarf he had wrapped around her eyes. He had an arm around her shoulders and was leading her out of the Rampion. The icy air chilled her nose and lips, and when her boot left the ramp of the Rampion, it sank into something crunchy.

"Where are we? I thought we were going to see Cinder and Kai?" she sniffed the air – it smelled so clear and pure, like no other air she had yet breathed.

"We are, we are, I just thought I would take this opportunity to show you something."

Cress hummed with excitement, "Can I look yet?"

"Not yet," Thorne raised one hand to cover her scarf-clad eyes just in case, and kept her moving. She stumbled a bit on the weird surface, but Thorne kept her steady.

Finally they came to a stop and Thorne turned her half a turn to her left.

"Ok, you can look now." he said.

Cress reached up and removed the blindfold from her eyes, staring in wonder at the view before her.

"is this… snow?" she asked, looking in wonder at the white world around her. Thorne had landed the Rampion nearly at the top of a mountain that was covered in snow. There was a lake surrounded by other snow clad mountains before them, and Cress could just make out what appeared to be a ski resort on the mountain next to theirs. It was beautiful

Thorne grinned and nodded. Cress's eyes widened and she felt as giddy as a child.

"Oh my stars, I've read about this stuff!" She threw her arms around Thorne, squeezing him in an enthusiastic hug before dropping to the ground.

"You have to help me build a snowman!" she stooped and began gathering the snow in her hands. Curious, she removed one of the gloves, reaching out and touching the snow with her bare hand.

"It's so beautiful!" she whispered, marvelling at the cold, wet substance in her hands. Suddenly a cold wet substance hit the back of her head, and she turned to see Thorne, grinning, with a snowball in each hand.

"Oh, you are so dead!"

Thorne laughed and ducked behind a tree. Cress immediately set to arming herself with half a dozen snow balls behind her own tree. It was on.

* * *

"Are you done?" Cress called about 40 minutes later from behind her tree. Her hair was dripping and her clothes covered in snow. Thorne had absolutely thrashed her. Her arm was not as strong, and he seemed to have a never ending supply of snowballs, while it took her minutes just to create one.

"That depends, are you done?" Thorne called back, his voice sing-songing with victory. Cress eyed the last snowball she had.

"Yes, you win!" dropping the snowball, she emerged from the tree, hands raised to show her surrender. Thorne eyed her from behind his own tree, grinning, before coming out to meet her halfway. She was two steps from him when she slipped in the snow, landing on her hands and knees.

"Aces Cress, are you ok?" Thorne was kneeling beside her moments later.

Cress looked up, grinned wickedly, and smooshed a snowball in his face.

Laughing and sputtering, Thorne fell back and Cress lunged, crouching over him and showering him with more snow until he held his hands up in surrender. Leaning over him, she placed a kiss on his nose.

"Now we are tied," she said smugly.

Thorne hummed appreciatively before grabbing some snow and shoving it down the back of her jacket, simultaneously flipping them over so she was on her back – the icy snow caught in her clothes. She stared up at him with her mouth hanging open and he grinned down at her, pinning her hands to the ground beside her head.

"Truce?" He whispered.

"You are so dead!" she threatened, though it fell flat with the smile that stretched from ear to ear.

Thorne grinned and she smiled back at him, the snow in his hair making him even more handsome if that were possible. She reached up and brushed some of it off his forehead. Suddenly realising the position they were in, Cress's face heated up and she stared at Thorne wordlessly, her imagination skipping to all sorts of places. Thorne looked like he might have gone there too, his eyes clouding over for a moment before he leaned in, brushing his lips gently against hers. He would have pulled away if she hadn't gotten one of her hands loose and wrapped her arm around his neck, securing him close to her. Grinning, he kissed her again, and again, his free hand brushing hair off her face, tracing her cheek, her chin, her neck. She shivered and he pulled away slightly, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead and then helping her up.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up before you get frostbite and lose your toes." His voice was raw and gravelly and his eyes dark.

Cress honestly couldn't feel her toes right then, but she didn't think it was because of the cold. She leaned into Thorne as he bundled her into his side, wrapping an arm around him as they made their way back to the Rampion.

"Thank you for showing me the snow," she said.

"Thank you for taking care of the spider," he replied. Oh yeah, the spider.

Changed and in dry clothes, Cress went into the storage room to check on her little friend, thinking she would have to find out what he eats and organise to get some when they landed in New Beijing. she grabbed the container from behind the crate, but there was no spider in it. Oh no. She quickly glanced at the walls of the storage room, but they were mostly blocked by crates and she couldn't tell if he was hiding behind one of those, or if he had escaped completely. She was contemplating trying to move some of the crates when a high-pitched scream sounded from the direction of the cockpit.

"CREEEEEESSSSSS!"

* * *

 **KC**

 **squeeeeeeeeee hope you enjoyed this one :) half prompted from DivineAuthorOfSassiness and half from something I saw floating around on tumblr/pinterest.**

 **Leave me a note if you love me ;) or if you want me to try a prompt you have :)**


	12. Agent Cinder

"Target Acquired."

Cinder kept her eye on the target through the scope and waited for the instruction to shoot. The window was closing. Soon the target would walk around the building and out of range and this whole exercise would have been for nothing.

"Permission to engage?" she prompted through her Bluetooth headset. She only had about thirty seconds before he disappeared.

"Negative, do not engage. Retreat."

Cinder was tempted to shoot anyway. Rid the world of one more lunar. They were a blight to humanity and humanity didn't even know it. She squeezed her finger dangerously close to the trigger before she cursed and shoved the safety back on the rifle. To disobey a command would be an immediate dismissal, and then she would get no further intel on the lunars invading her planet. Twisting off the silencer and shoving the weapon back in its case, she locked it and put it back into her suitcase, straightening out her business suit and slipping back into her black pumps. Rolling the suitcase behind her, she slipped a pair of sunglasses on and made her way down to the hotel lobby.

A comm popped up on her interface.

NEW TARGET ACQUIRED. STAND BY FOR CO-ORDINATES.

Scowling, Cinder left her suitcase with the front desk and headed to the bar to waste time while headquarters sent through the specs on the new target. She slid onto a bar stool and signalled the barkeep, but a low voice muttering a curse turned her head. She blinked slowly as she took in the crown prince sitting a few stools down. He had on large sunglasses, an attempt to go unrecognised, but there was no fooling her retina scanner. That was one of the reasons she was the top assassin in their company. She _never_ got the wrong guy. The prince was fiddling with a port, pressing random buttons, and swearing when the port stayed blank. He looked so frustrated, his brow furrowed, his lips pursed. She wondered what he was doing in some hotel bar miles away from the palace but decided it was none of her business. He was the prince. He could do what he wanted where he wanted. Even if that was futilely pressing a power button over and over again with no results.

"Need some help with that?" She was surprised that she had even offered, but he looked so frustrated. He glanced up, suspicious.

"Kai right?" she grinned at his shocked expression, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She gestured to the port in his hands, "What's the matter with it?"

The prince looked at the port and then handed it over to her. "It won't turn on. It was working perfectly fine, and then all of a sudden…" he gestured helplessly to the blank screen.

Cinder turned the port over in her hands before prying open the back. The prince shifted nervously in his seat as she studied the internal wires and connections.

"Careful with that. There's, um… sensitive information on there."

Cinder glanced up, raising an eyebrow. Kai glanced away and shrugged.

"I mean it's not like our national security relies on it or anything," he huffed an awkward laugh, "But seriously, don't break it."

"National security. Funny."

Cinder looked back at the port. Nothing seemed to be terribly out of place. She replaced the cover and bashed the port against the bar, making the prince jump. Ignoring him, she pressed the power button, grinning up at him when the screen turned on. The prince gaped at her.

"How did you do that?"

Cinder shrugged. "You'd be surprised how often that works. The bartender arrived with her drink and she took a sip, eyeing the prince out of the corner of her eye. He tilted his head as he looked at her.

"Thank you! You know, you don't exactly look like the mechanic type."

"oh, I'm not. I just like to tinker."

The prince smiled and Cinder found herself smiling back. Gosh he was attractive when he was smiling. He put the port in his pocket and turned to face her. Cinder's heartbeat accelerated. She should get out of here. The prince was looking at her like he was… interested, like he wanted to know more about her, and stars above that would only lead to disaster.

Cinder tipped back the rest of her drink and grinned at him. "The nation is secure your majesty." She winked and slid off the chair. A tiny blip in the corner of her vision alerted her that the second comm from headquarters had just come up. It was time to get to work.

* * *

Cinder stormed through to her Commanding Officer's office, bursting through the doors and standing there, fuming as he slowly glanced up at her from over his spectacles.

"THIS is the new target?" she threw the file down in front of him. "He is _not_ Lunar!"

The doctor pushed back from his desk and glanced lazily up at her, thumbing through the pages she had printed out to review. Sighing, he dropped them before returning to his netscreen.

"Nevertheless, he is your next target. You have a week."

His voice dismissed her, but she pressed on.

"I only signed up to your stupid program so I could keep the world safe from Lunars. Find someone else for your human targets."

Dr. Erland returned his gaze slowly to her, steely resolve in his eyes.

"You are our best agent, and as such, receive our most important targets. You will do this. You will be successful by the end of the week. Or _I_ will have your sister-"

"No don't!" Cinder held out a hand, shoulders drooping in defeat. Blast to the high heavens the fact that she had ever revealed her sister to this man. "I'll do it." She stalked out.

* * *

Standing at the netscreen in her apartment Cinder went over the details. Name. Age. Occupation. Current whereabouts. Wanted for stealing a rampion cargo ship from the US military. What was he doing in New Beijing? Cinder sighed, pulling up the ridiculous mugshot. He didn't look too concerned, winking at the camera, but word had it that he had escaped from custody, and was now wanted in three countries. Shaking her head at his long list of felonies, she wondered which country had hired their specific skill set. Sitting at her desk, she began hatching a plan. Carswell Thorne would be dead before the weeks end.

* * *

 **AN: dun dun duuuuuuuun**

 **so I was actually thinking about writing a full fic for this one - hence the cliffhanger.. let me know if you think I should have a go?**

 **In other news, thanks everyone who has been reading and reviewing, love you all! xx**


	13. Kaider 2

Thorne turned slowly, arms spread wide, stupid grin on his face. Cinder shook her head.

"It's just a sweatshirt,"

"Ah but the ladies will love it, see," he pulled the hood up over his head, "they love a mysterious bad-boy." He winked and she groaned.

"A grey sweater does not a bad-boy make" she whacked him in the arm.

"Ouch, gee watch it. You're stronger than you look you know," Thorne pouted as he rubbed the spot she had hit him.

Cinder rolled her eyes, "Yeah, your bad-boy skills will kill with the ladies."

Thorne ignored her, turning to check his hair in the mirror.

"So, have you met the new girl yet?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Cress? No, not yet. She seems kind of shy."

Thorne grinned incorrigibly, wiggling his eyebrows. Cinder groaned.

"Ugh, let's just go, we're going to be late."

"Right behind you!"

* * *

The final bell rang and as students filled the hallways on their way out, Cinder spied Thorne a few metres away. She grinned wickedly at the back of his jumper. Lining herself up she started running and launched herself at him. Her arms were around his neck and her legs looped around his waist before she realised she had made a mistake. He let out a startled cry as they tumbled to the ground, Cinder frantically withdrawing her limbs from his person. She rolled into a crouch and turned to face the boy she had just basically assaulted.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, "I thought you were-" she drifted off as he lifted chocolate brown eyes to hers. Messy black hair fell across his forehead and her mortification quadrupled as she realised she had just tackled the class president, Kai. He grinned at her and helped her up.

"I am so sorry," she repeated.

"Don't worry about it, no harm no foul," he smiled down at her and she caught herself before she could get lost staring into his eyes. "I'm Kai."

Cinder choked back a guffaw. Like she didn't know who he was. Like anyone didn't know who he was. He was only the most popular boy in school, the most eligible boy that the girls fawned over.

"Uh- yeah, I know." She said, blood rushing to her cheeks, "I'm Cinder."

"Cinder, I've heard about you! You're like freakishly good in shop right?" Kai tilted his head adorably and Cinder looked down at the ground, shrugging off the compliment.

"Wow, this is embarrassing, but I was kind of expecting you to be a guy."

Cinder's gaze shot up to his and he shrugged apologetically.

"Sorry." He paused, shuffling uncomfortably for a moment before taking a deep breath, "So this is going to come out of nowhere, but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go to homecoming with me?"

Cinder blinked. Homecoming? _Kai_ wanted to take her to homecoming? Kai wanted to take _her_ to homecoming? It had to be a mistake.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh - I'd really like it if you would come with me to-"

"I heard you. I was just making sure." Cinder shook her head, trying to calm the racing thoughts in there. She turned narrowed eyes to Kai, "You could ask anyone, why me?"

He looked adorably awkward as he blushed and checked over his shoulder. He leaned in towards her and whispered, "I heard Levana wants to ask me. I was hoping to already have a date before she asked." He leaned even closer, "You seem a lot less crazy than she does."

Cinder fought the blush, but it rose anyway, staining her cheeks red. Kai tilted his head, awaiting her answer.

"Oh! Uh..." Cinder shook her head regretfully, "That's ok."

It was Kai's turn to blink. Surprise clear on his face.

"Really? Oh, you've probably already got a date."

"Well no, but I- I'm not going… to homecoming I mean... I'm not going to homecoming." Cinder bit her lips together to stop herself babbling more. Kai smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in the corners. There was a softness in his gaze as he looked at her, and she found herself unable to look away.

"Well, maybe I can change your mind. I'll catch you later," with a small wave he headed off, Cinder staring after him like an idiot, trying to make sense of what just happened. Had she seriously just turned down a date to homecoming with _Kai_?

"Yo Cinder!" Thorne's voice cut through her thoughts. She turned to find him wearing not the grey sweater he had had on this morning, but a brown leather jacket.

"What- why- where did that come from?" Cinder gestured to the new item of clothing. Of course he wasn't even _wearing_ the stupid grey sweatshirt that started her most embarrassing moments ever.

"Oh, see I needed to pick up my game. Grey sweatshirts? Totally not bad-boy material, leather jackets however the totally get the ladies!" he winked, a huge grin on his face.

Cinder stared back to where Kai had been.

"I don't know, there might be something to that grey sweatshirt theory."

* * *

 **KC**

 **AN: Hey friends! Thanks one and all for the follows, faves, and reviews! Those of you who want the last chapter as a new story, fear not, I'm updating it a little and will add it in as a new fic shortly!**

 **much love!**


	14. Kaider 3

Cinder reached out to touch the holographic image, her hand passing through and pixelating his face. She huffed in frustration.

"I miss you!" she said.

Kai had a little grin on his face but he nodded knowingly. "I miss you too."

Despite their daily conversations, comms and holograph conferences, all Cinder wanted to do was feel his arms secure around her, breathe in the smell of him, and kiss him until she forgot where she was. But being queen of the moon left her with no time to herself, let alone a side trip to earth. Something on Kai's end beeped.

"I'm so sorry Cinder, I have to go. I'll call you in the morning?"

Cinder pouted and narrowed her eyes. Kai was up to something. There, under the disappointment was the slightest raised of one side of his mouth. That little grin had not disappeared completely.

"Do you have to go right now?" she asked, wondering if she could get him to spill. Kai nodded, looking up as someone entered whatever room it was he was in.

"Your Majesty, we have-" Kai waved frantically, cutting the voice off and Cinder narrowed her eyes further.

"What are you up to Kaito?"

"Nothing! I'll see you tomorrow morning, I love you!" he hurriedly cut off the connection and Cinder stared at the place where his holograph had been, wondering what on earth he could be hiding from her.

"I love you too," she said to the empty room, slumping down in her desk chair, and idly flipping through a few of the policies the cabinet had written up for her approval. She sighed and turned to the one she herself was drawing up – with Kai's help – an outline of the new government she hoped to introduce. It wasn't ready quite yet, and neither was Luna, but she could not wait for the day when she could take off this crown for the last time. She read through a couple of edits and suggestions Kai had added on their last correspondence when Iko popped her head through the door.

"Busy?"

Cinder waved her in, smiling up at her best friend as she skipped across the room and sat gracefully in the seat across from her desk.

"Thank the stars you are here," she handed over a few of the policies her cabinet had sent through. "I need you to scan these and tell me the positives and negatives for each."

Iko scanned each of the documents into her system.

"No problems! I'll have these analysed and ready to go in about forty minutes. In the meantime, I was thinking, a walk in the gardens sounds really good right about now don't you think?" Iko tilted her head to the side, her blue braids slipping off her shoulders, but Cinder was already shaking her head. She had wasted about an hour and a half talking to Kai and had about three thousand emails to get through. Iko bounced around the desk and turned off the screen.  
"Iko!" Cinder reached to turn it back on, but Iko blocked her, grabbing her by the wrist and tugging.

"Come on, let's go. You are getting pale; you need some sunlight!"

"The sun is not due for another three days!" Cinder grumbled, but allowed herself to be dragged out of her office, Kinney falling into step behind the pair as they made their way out to the gardens. Iko was babbling, but Cinder had pulled up her inbox on her interface and was sorting the important emails from the less important ones. Trade offers from earth, both net drama updates and official Luna business from Iko, a particularly nasty email from one of the families that she chose to ignore, mushy stuff from Kai, oh, a letter from Cress! Last she had heard they were somewhere in Polynesia. This was probably one that could wait, but she couldn't resist opening the attachments on that one. There was a picture of Cress sitting on Thornes shoulders. Both were grinning from ear to ear as the local who stood beside them towered over the two of them.

 _Can you believe this?_ Cress wrote, _having a blast but miss you guys so much! Scar and Wolf said to tell you hello. We'll be back to see you (and get some more antidote) in about a week. Thorne decided…_

"CINDER!"

"Huh, sorry what?" Cinder minimised the email and glanced around. They had made it all the way out to the atrium and she hadn't heard a single word Iko had said. Iko put her hands on her hips.

"Interface off!" she ordered.

Cinder raised her eyebrows, "I don't know what you're-"

"Interface. Off. Now."

Cinder pursed her lips to hide her smile, shutting down her interface and focusing on her friend. Iko smiled widely and gestured to someone behind Cinder. Warm hands covered her eyes and a deep voice breathed in her ear.

"Guess who!"

"Kai!" she breathed as she turned to fling her arms around his neck. His own wrapped tight around her waist and she closed her eyes, savouring the safety she felt in his embrace. She breathed deeply, squeezing him tight before pulling away slightly.

"I can't believe you are here!" She said, gazing up at him. Kai grinned down at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling in that way that she loved.

"The annual peace ball is only six weeks away; we have to get you those dancing lessons."

Normally Cinder would have frowned at the mention of dancing lessons, but she was so stoked over the surprise that her grin stayed put.

"You're on Luna!"

"Yes."

Cinder reached out and touched his face. It didn't pixelate and her hand did not fall right through it. Brushing his cheek with her fingertips, she moved to the hair at his temple before her hand went around to the back of his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him. She smiled through the kiss as his arms came around her once again, securing her to him. They might have gone and gotten a bit more excited had Iko not cleared her throat loudly, reminding them that they were in a fairly public place.

"Your Imperial Majesty," she said, grinning as she inclined her head to Kai.

"Madam Counselor," Kai returned the nod, also grinning before returning his gaze to Cinder, grabbing her hand, and linking their fingers.

"My but a walk in the gardens sounds lovely right about now doesn't it?" Iko asked pointedly.

Cinder was still grinning up at Kai as she replied, "It sure does."

* * *

 **KC**

 **Oh dear I seem to be on a bit of a Kaider kick... :) Hope you likey!**

 **leave me some love! xox**


	15. Cresswell 5

**Dayum KC back at it again with those Cresswell shorts.. Is that dead already? Was I too late to that party? Anyways I had a lot of fun writing this one guys, so I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Cress tilted her head and watched Thorne charm the waitress at the bar. She couldn't hear what he said – or what she said, but she watched as he tilted his head and offered the woman that grin of his. With his dimples Cress knew the woman would swoon or blush or- she watched as the woman did both. Typical. She shook her head as the woman got to work preparing the drinks and Thorne left the bar drinks in hand, throwing a wink over his shoulder to the waitress. Couldn't the waitress see that he was coming back to dine with another woman? Obviously not as she sighed dreamily and watched him approach the table. Cress didn't know if she should be amused or insulted. She didn't have time to dwell on it as Thorne placed a glass in front of her, grinning as he sat down.

"She gave me a 50% discount. Can you believe that?"

Cress smiled and nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "You know, maybe you should flirt with the waiter too, so our meals come out quicker,"

Thorne did a double take. Cress smiled. Thorne glanced over his shoulder towards the kitchen before leaning in and raising his eyebrows, "Do you think that would work?"

Cress laughed. Thorne frowned. "wait, when did my flirting stop bothering you?" he asked, something akin to panic covering his features. Cress shrugged, thinking back…

* * *

 _Cress glanced around the crowded room nervously. What was taking Thorne so long? He was just going to get them refreshments, but he'd been gone for nearly twenty minutes! She huffed and crossed her arms. He'd probably caught a glimpse of his reflection and was preening. Turning, she bumped into someone who nearly toppled over._

" _I am so so sorry!" Cress reached out to steady the stranger as he staggered to keep his balance. She cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath and took a step back as soon as he was steady – well, steady-ish._

" _Woah," the guy drawled out, leaning forward to see her face. Cress glanced away nervously. Where the heck was Thorne? She took another step back, but the guy stepped forward._

" _Did it hurt?" he asked._

" _Oh, no, no I'm fine, completely injury free. You don't owe me anything because I'm pretty sure I bumped into you and you seem fine, and I know I'm fine, so I think I need to stop talking now." Cress was sure she was bright red even as she cursed Thorne for leaving her alone for so long! She knew no one here! No one!_

" _Nah babe, I mean did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" the stranger winked and Cress's eyes grew wide. Was that… was that a pickup line? Was this drunk fellow… flirting with her? Her jaw swung open as she noticed the gleam in his eyes. The guy was looking expectantly down at her when a protective arm came around her shoulders and she instantly felt better._

" _Yeah it hurt like hell, I was blind, and she got a fever from her feet." Thornes arm gripped her possessively as he levelled the guy with a stare. The stranger sized him up for a moment before shrugging and slinking off. Thorne watched him go, scowling the whole time._

* * *

"Oh yeah, I remember that," Thorne tilted his head as he looked at her, "But I don't get it.. what does that have to do with you being ok with me flirting?"

Cress glanced out the window, watching the lights of the city, the buzzing hovers gliding through the streets and thought back to another incident…

* * *

 _Cress waited, bored, outside yet another menswear store for Thorne to finish trying on the thirtieth jacket of the day. She noticed an electronics store across the aisle with giant port screens brightly advertising a sale in the windows. She glanced into the menswear store quickly – Thorne was well and truly consumed – before heading over to take a look. A couple of the systems on the Rampion could do with an upgrade and she'd love to see what sort of connection cables and hard drives they had available. Maybe she could even create a little cress 2.0!_

 _She was hunkered down comparing two different products and calculating which would work in their systems better when a shadow fell over her._

" _Good afternoon, can I help you find anything?" a cheerful looking sales clerk asked. Cress straightened, looking again at the items in her hands._

" _Maybe you can," she said absently, "We need to upgrade our running system, and I'm trying to decide whether we need an entirely new processor or if this add on component will do the job." She looked up at the sales clerk who pursed his lips thoughtfully and scratched his cheek._

" _What sort of processor do you have currently?"_

 _She told him._

" _And how many programs are you currently running? Applications? How much more are you wanting to run off the processor? We actually have this other product," the salesclerk led her to another aisle, pointing out this other product and offering yet another solution to their upgrade situation. She stared at the third product. It was ingenious really, but the price was a bit much._

 _She was about to challenge the clerk if this was the best solution when Thornes voice cut into their conversation._

" _Stars Cress! I've been looking for you everywhere!" Thorne dramatically pulled her into an embrace, going so far as to dip her over and kiss her. When he righted her Cress could feel her heartbeat pulsating on her face, so she knew she was as red as a tomato. Thorne looked at the sales clerk, looking him up and down and thrusting his chin out._

" _Sup."_

 _Cress shook her head as though to clear it and glanced apologetically at the sales clerk._

" _I'm going to think through all the options at home and come back later," she said, handing him the products before dragging Thorne out the store._

" _What the hell was that?!" she turned and fired at him as soon as they were out of earshot._

* * *

"What _was_ that? I don't believe I ever got a straight answer out of you!" Cress grinned over at her boyfriend. He was looking a little shame faced.

"I thought maybe he was harassing you like that guy at the party."

Cress lifted her eyebrow and bit back a smile. "Well I figured you out, and once I did that, the flirting didn't seem so bothersome." She shrugged. Thorne watched her, waiting for more. When she didn't say anything further he leaned forward, resting his chin on his fist.

"Oh really, you figured me out huh,"

"Yep."

"You solved the mystery."

"Uhuh."

"You answered the unanswerable."

"Correct."

"And my flirting really doesn't make you jealous?" Thorne frowned. "What did you figure out exactly?"

Cress leaned forward, smiling sweetly, "That you love me."

Thorne grinned and reached out to hold her hand on the table, "I believe I told you that already you doofus head." He somehow managed to make the name sound like an endearment and Cress squeezed his hand.

"I know you did. It just took me a while to believe." Thorne got out of his seat and came down to kneel beside her seat, his hand still holding hers.

"Well you'd better believe it sweetheart, because I've never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you." He brushed back some hair from her face, leaned in and kissed her gently. Cress closed her eyes, savouring the kiss when he stood up abruptly and shouted.

"SHE SAID YES!"

Cress stared up at him as though he had gone crazy while the restaurant erupted in cheers and applause. Thorne hauled her out of her seat, wrapping his arms around her and spinning until she was dizzy.

"Just go with it," he whispered into her ear as he set her down. Rolling her eyes where no one could see, she pulled back and smiled brightly up at Thorne as the waiter brought out some champagne.

"Complimentary for the newly engaged couple," the waiter offered, pouring their glasses. Thorne and Cress grinned at each other as they toasted. The other patrons went back to their meals and the wait staff finally brought out Cress and Thorne's meals.

"So… what was that all about?" Cress asked.

"Hey free champagne! Who's complaining? Oh! It could be our new thing! Imagine the money we'd save, why we'd never have to buy-"

"Thorne."

"Bad idea?"

"Very."

* * *

 **KC**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :D :D :D**


	16. Wolflet 3

**Betrayal**

"Ugh it's so hot!" Scarlett wiped the sweat from her brow with the back of her hand. Ze'ev glanced at her sideways. They sat, side by side on the edge of the pier, fishing lines in the water, hoping to catch some fresh fish for dinner that evening. Most of their chores they had done as early as possible, to avoid this mid-summer heat, the rest they would do in the evening for the same reason. The chores that required them to move and lift stuff and generally exert energy. Fishing didn't take any energy. Fishing they could – and did – do in the shade, but even in the shade the sweltering heat made itself known. Ze-ev grinned wickedly as a thought occurred to him. Setting his pole in the holder, he stretched his arms above his head, noting in satisfaction that Scarlet's attention had zoned in on his abs. With her thus distracted, Ze'ev stretched his arms to the side, reaching behind Scarlet but not touching her. She glanced at him, suspicion in her eyes, but before she could realise his intentions, he had shoved her into the lake. She fell in with a big splash and came up sputtering, a look of betrayal across her lovely face. Ze'ev couldn't help it, he threw his head back and laughed heartily as she climbed back onto the pier and set straight to trying to push him off. When he didn't budge even an inch, she settled for wringing out her wet hair all over him until he stood up and faced her. She backed up a step as though to retreat, but he was standing between her and the house. She pushed her chin up and stared defiantly up at him.

"You are going to regret that mister!" she warned, grinning and bracing herself as he stepped towards her. God he loved her. Her fire and determination. He grinned and easily picked her up, despite her instantly squirming to get free. With her ensconced in his arms, he jumped off the pier himself, dunking them both in the lake.

Scarlett came up sputtering a second time and launched herself at him. He let himself be caught, even let her dunk him a few times. He came up laughing after the third dunk and Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you sorry?" she asked quietly, as she rested her forehead against his, stroking her fingers lazily through the hair at the nape of his neck. Ze'ev nodded, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation.

"So sorry," he said before his lips sought hers. Scarlett's legs in the water came to wrap around his waist, and he hugged her close to him, one hand securely around her waist, one hand in her mess of curls as he kissed her.

 **Imperfections**

Ze'ev's fingers trailed over Scarlet's shoulder. So many freckles. He had tried to count them once, but given up when he started forgetting which ones he had already counted. He started tracing them, drawing constellations, and making his own. Scarlet's deep breathing continued and he kept his touch light, not wanting to wake her. This was, after all, their sleep in day. They only got one every two weeks and so they made the most of it. He brushed some of her hair aside, revealing even more freckles. Stars, how many did she have? He loved them, each and every one of them. A love spot from the sun. leaning in, he kissed one on the back of her neck. She stirred then, rolling over to face him, and he was greeted with the sight of all the amazing freckles on her face. She squinted her eyes open at him.

"Whatchya doin?" she mumbled sleepily.

"Just counting freckles," he said, raising his finger to touch a few on her nose. She scrunched up her nose at him and nestled her head into his chest. He willingly wrapped his arms around her as she fell quickly back to sleep.

 **Hair**

It was everywhere. Wild, red curly strands everywhere! In the shower, on the back of all of her jackets, in the couch cushions, on the carpet. Even though she tied it back while doing chores and running around, somehow, strands of her hair ended up on everything. Ze'ev looked in marvel at a strand he pulled off a freshly laundered shirt. How did it even? He shook his head. It didn't matter. The head from which the hair had come from popped through the door.

"Are you coming? These cows aren't going to milk themselves you know." She disappeared as quickly as she had appeared, and Ze'ev quickly donned his shirt, shoved his feet into his boots, and followed after her.

 **Joy**

He had thought he had known joy. The first time they kissed. The day she said yes to being his wife. They day she became his wife. Hearing the news of her pregnancy. But he hadn't really. Nothing like this anyway. He gazed down at the tiny form in his arms, wonder rising in him at the perfection of all of her features.

"Ze'ev," Scarlet called gently from the bed, reaching out for them. He gently placed the precious bundle in her arms, and squeezed onto the bed beside them so he could hold them both.

"She's so perfect," he whispered. He had been worried. What if she had turned out like him? With all his disfigurements and such. Yes it had been surgeries, but it was his genetics they had been tampering with. Scarlet had shared none of his concerns, and she had been right. Their daughter was perfect. A tiny, perfect miracle. His heart was near exploding with the love he felt. Scarlet looked up at him, tears in her eyes and exhaustion evident on her face.

"We never decided on a name for her," she said.

Ze'ev gently pushed Scarlet's head so it was resting on his chest, readjusting them so she would be comfortable as he held them, "How about Michelle?"

He felt a drop of moisture through his shirt and he glanced down. Scarlet was shaking and he heard a sniff.

"Sorry love, bad idea?"

"No!" Wailed an exhausted Scarlet, "I love it so much! But," she sniffed and looked up at him, "what about Maha?"

Ze'ev cleared his throat against the sudden tightness there. He gently squeezed Scarlet closer, unable to speak for a moment. In control once again, he spoke softly.

"How about Maha Michelle Kesley?"

Scarlet stared down at their tiny daughter. "Maha Michelle," she whispered, "Its perfect." She dissolved into a few exhausted sobs before falling asleep against his chest. Chuckling, Ze'ev placed another kiss on top of her head, then watched his two girls as they slept.

 **Peanut Butter**

"Da-da,"

"YES!" Ze'ev nearly jumped for joy, but the ' _don't you dare'_ look coming from his wife limited him to a triumphant grin, "I KNEW she'd say 'dad' first!"

Scarlet pouted playfully at Maha, "I carried you, I gave birth to you, I nursed you, and this is how you repay me?"

Maha smiled up at her parents, banging her small fists on the tray table, and making some unintelligible noises. The couple started making faces to see if they could get her to smile. Delighted at the attention, Maha burst into a wide grin.

"Da-da," she said again.

Scarlet deflated and shoved the spoon and baby food can at Ze'ev, "Fine, you can feed her then."

Ze'ev took the implements, but put them down quickly grabbing his wife, and depositing her in his lap. She sat there pouting for a moment, but smiled at their daughters antics as Ze'ev tried to feed her another spoonful. Half of it dribbled down her chin and she squealed delightedly.

"Mama," Ze'ev said encouragingly as he spooned the next mouthful into their daughters mouth. Maha looked questioningly as she swallowed. "Mama," he repeated. Scarlets heart warmed and she snuggled into him. Maha was mouthing but nothing was coming out.

"Mama," Scarlett urged one more time, "come on honey, it rhymes with your name!"

Maha looked between them, slamming her fists down on the table with glee before crying out triumphantly, "DADADADADADADADADADADA!"

"That's it!" Scarlet extracted herself from her husband's lap, "no more peanut butter until you say mama got it young lady?"

Maha giggled and Scarlets heart melted, reaching out to give her daughter her favourite treat. She could never be actually mad at her daughter for something so petty, but the disappointment was keen.

"Dada!" Maha repeated.

"UGH I give up!"

 **Hunger**

Scarlet watched him. It was amazing what he stirred in her. Simply by being a good father to her children. He ran around the backyard now, Maha chasing him, young Lou on his shoulders. Scarlet returned her attention to the sandwiches before her. They would clomp into the kitchen any minute now, claiming to be 'starving'. She sliced a tomato and laid it over the cheese, salting the sandwiches before closing them and chopping them into triangles.

Right on cue, the trio came into the kitchen, each exclaiming over how hungry they were and how much they could eat. Ze'ev gently lowered Lou to the floor and the three-year-old raced over to the bench, trying to climb up on one of the chairs next to his sister, who was already stuffing one of the sandwiches into her mouth. Ze'ev came over and kissed Scarlet, one hand resting casually on her hip, awakening a different sort of hunger in her, but Maha scrunched up her nose and yelled "EW GROSS!" so they broke apart fairly quickly. Scarlet kept eye contact with Ze'ev though, trying to let him see the love in her eyes, and everything that he made her feel. He winked at her and turned to help Lou into the chair, handing him one of the sandwiches, and telling Maha to slow down or she'd give herself a stomach ache before grabbing a whole tomato and heading back out the door to get started on the afternoon chores. Scarlet scarfed down a sandwich herself, but the hunger in her gut remained.

 **Initiation**

"What are you doing sweetie?" Scarlet poked her head into her teenage daughters room. Maha was laying on her bed, lazily scrolling through something on her portscreen.

"Nothing," came the standard reply. Scarlet was about to move on when Maha sat up and looked at her. "Hey Mom,"

"Yeah honey,"

"Did you go to university?"

Scarlet turned back to face her daughter, "No, I never went. I always wanted to have the farm, so it never seemed important, why's that?"

Maha slumped back on her bed, "No reason."

Scarlet sighed. She longed for the days when Maha had been open with her, when she had gazed at her with adoration in her small eyes. Now it was mostly sarcasm and eye rolls. She continued down the hall, checking in on Lou, who was almost comatose laying across his bed. Scarlet smiled, coming in to shift him into the right position and tucking him in. At ten years old, she could already see he was going to be tall like his father. He smiled in his sleep and she kissed his brow. On her way back to her room Maha called out to her again. She poked her head in once more.

"Do you think uncle Jacin would know anything about sorority initiations?" she asked, her brow creased with concern.

Scarlet had to suppress a smile at the thought of Jacin having anything to do with sororities. She shook her head, "I don't think Jacin would have gone anywhere near the sororities."

"Is it like the movies?" Maha asked.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't know."

"I don't even want to join a sorority, but Selena is desperate to get into this really prestigious one. I don't want to have to do one of their dumb initiations though."

Scarlet smiled as she saw something of herself in her no-nonsense daughter. Maha frowned up at her, "I'm serious mom, it's so dumb!"

"I know honey, you're right. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, no matter what Selena says."

Maha pouted at her portscreen and Scarlet took that to mean she was dismissed. She moved down the hallway when she heard her daughters voice calling after her.

"Love you mom!"

Scarlet smiled. "Love you too sweetie!"

 **First car**

"Oh My STARS! Are you serious?!" Maha shrieked with excitement and threw her arms around Ze'ev. Such a hearty tackle may have sent a smaller man stumbling, but Ze'ev was steady as a rock as he hugged his daughter. Maha then turned and hugged her mother.

"You take care of this now, you hear? And we want you home on weekends as much as you can!" Scarlet took care to ensure her voice wasn't wobbling, but she kind of lost it at the end.

Maha nodded, excitedly, not noticing her mother's distress as she opened the door of the hover and inspected the inside. She went around to the front and popped the hood, poking through and having a look at the different components. Maha had spent some time in New Beijing over the summer and Cinder had taught her as much as she could fit into the two months. Maha had drunk in the information, coming back to the farm and tinkering with their hovers, their tractors, even some of their androids. It had driven Scarlet mad, but by the end of it, the farm was running much more efficiently, and it had given Scarlet an excuse – not that she needed one – to comm Cinder and Kai and thank them.

Scarlet came up beside Ze'ev and he reached out a comforting arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, staying quiet as they watched their eldest inspect the hover they had bought for her to take away to university.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much I love it!" Maha bounced over to them, wrapping them both in a hug.

"You're welcome sweetie."

 **Wrinkles**

Scarlett observed her face in the mirror, frowning. Why did it feel like only last week that they had been in the middle of a revolution? Now look at her: two children, six grandchildren, and a face full of wrinkles! She pulled the skin near her eyes up a bit, but that just served to move the wrinkles. Sighing, she dropped her hands to her side. Ze'ev appeared behind her, wrapping his large arms around her waist. She leaned her head back and he kissed the top of her head.

"What are you thinking?" his deep voice rumbled against her.

"How fast time goes by," she replied. Her eyes opened and took in the pictures on the counter. Her children. Her grandchildren. Her eyes teared up and she turned in her husband's arms.

"Where did all that time go?" she asked, looking into his eyes, "did we waste our lives?"

Ze'ev bent down and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, a lazy kiss, as though they had all the time in the world. Even though, every breath they took brought them closer to the end. Ze'ev had had several health scares recently, and Scarlet was worried. He had been by her side for the last 70 years, and she couldn't imagine life without him. Sure their adventures now were a lot tamer compared to the ones they had had in their early days, but he was part of her, and she him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed him in. despite the health scares, he still seemed so strong. Despite the wrinkles, he was her solid rock. They rocked in each other's arms a few moments. Enjoying a moment of solitude before everyone started arriving for Christmas. A horn blared in the driveway, breaking into their private moment. Scarlet pulled back and looked up at her husband.

"I love you Ze'ev Kesley. Always."

His smile was slow and sure, he pressed another kiss to her lips before replying.

"I love you Scarlet Kesley. Forever."

* * *

 **KC**

 **AN: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE *rises from swirly smoke clouds like Mushu***

 **Anyhoos hope y'all enjoyed this little instalment. Special shoutout to the guest who requested more Wolflet, I couldn't agree more! Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **OH p.s. this is now my most viewed/reviewed story, so thanks so much for the love!**


	17. Wolflet 4

A delighted squeal came from his five-year-old daughter as he threw her in the air. He caught her, bringing her close to his chest and she snuggled in, still giggling breathlessly.

"Again again!" Maha cried, banging her small fists on his shoulder.

but Ze'ev spied the worried look his wife was giving him and moved over to the couch, placing the little girl on his knee and bouncing it around, holding her hands so she could balance. She squealed with laughter, delighted giggles warming his heart and spurring him into continuous action, even when his leg started to get tired. Eventually he stopped and picked her up again, heading into the kitchen.

"Again! Again!" Maha pleaded with her big green eyes, and Ze'ev had to look away in order to say no.

"It's time for lunch Maha, and then papa has to go do his afternoon chores."

Maha pouted, but brightened up again when a peanut butter sandwich was placed in front of her. She banged her fists on the table excitedly drawing a sharp look from Scarlet.

"Maha, what have I told you about banging the table?"

"Sorry mama," Maha looked down, and Ze'ev's heart broke at the crushed look on her face. Scarlet crouched in front of their daughter.

"I forgive you sweetie, try to remember for next time ok?"

Maha smiled at her mother and Scarlet wrapped the little girl in a warm hug. Ze'ev watched the scene with a smile, the sight of his small family making his heart warm. He rested his eyes on his beautiful wife, thanking the stars once again for her, for the fact that she loved him. As if feeling his gaze on her, Scarlet turned to him and winked, leaning down and kissing his cheek before heading back into the kitchen to retrieve their own lunches. Ze'ev returned his attention to Maha as she shoved one of the cut-up triangles into her mouth.

* * *

"Daddy, why do you have all these marks on your face?" Maha asked later that night, running her small fingers over the scar near his eyebrow.

"They're scars sweetie," he replied.

"Will I get scars?" she touched her own perfectly unblemished face, her eyes wide with speculation. Ze'ev chuckled, but his heart squeezed at the idea of his precious daughter being hurt.

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Maha frowned, not completely understanding, but still taken with his scars. She reached up and touched one on his shoulder.

"How did you get them?"

"Well, they are from when daddy got hurt."

Maha raised worried eyes to her father's face, "Hurt?"

"Yeah, but it's ok, they are a reminder that I survived."

"Survived? What does that mean?"

"It means that I got hurt, but I was ok in the end."

"Oh," Maha was quiet for a moment. She reached out and touched a scar on his forehead.

"How did you get this one daddy?"

Ze'ev could hardly remember, all the fights blurred together, and most of the scars did too. "Oh, I got that one because I was doing something silly." He said, smiling down at his daughter. She grinned back up at him and picked another one.

"This one?"

"Oh, that one was because I didn't listen to my mommy when she told me to finish my dinner."

Maha's eyes widened, but Ze'ev smiled at her and she broke into a grin.

She poked another one, this one on his collarbone. "This one!"

Ze'ev lowered his voice to a conspiring whisper, "Some bad people tried to take over the world, but I helped to stop them!"

"Like a superhero?" Maha whispered, wonder in her eyes. Ze'ev grinned and nodded. "Mommy helped too!"

Maha's eyes were wide as saucers and her small mouth had dropped open in astonishment. "Is that where you got the rest of these scars?"

Ze'ev shrugged, "Pretty much. Oh, except this one." He motioned to a small grazing scar stretching across his bicep, "That one I got when mommy shot me."

* * *

Scarlet happened to be walking past the room right as Ze'ev said that and she stopped, rolling her eyes at him before striding in.

"honestly Ze'ev you're going to scare the poor child!" Scarlet lifted Maha in her arms. Maha looked at her mother in awe.

"Did you really shoot papa?"

Scarlet threw a _look-what-you've-done-now_ look at her husband and took a breath, looking at her daughter, staring up at her with wide green eyes. She nodded.

"Yes honey. But only because he was being stubborn and not listening to me!"

Wolf stood behind Scarlet, grinning. "That's right pumpkin. You really don't want to get on your mama's bad side!"

Scarlet wacked him and took her daughter down to her room, tucking her into bed. Maha snuggled into the pillows before looking up at her mother.

"Mama, when do I get to learn how to shoot a gun?"

Scarlet had to hold back a laugh. Of course her daughter wasn't scared, just eager to learn a new fighting skill. She shook her head and leaned down to kiss Maha's forehead.

"Not for a while yet honey."

* * *

Ze'ev was in bed when Scarlet made her way up to their room. The light was out, but he wasn't snoring yet, so Scarlet assumed he was awake.

"Was Maha ok?" he asked, confirming her suspicions. She snapped the light on and Ze'ev sat up, a worried look on his face. Scarlet smirked.

"She is definitely our daughter. No fear whatsoever, but wants to learn how to use a gun."

Ze'ev's mouth dropped open in surprise. Scarlet quickly got ready for bed before turning off the light once more. She paused at the doorway.

"What were you thinking telling her about your scars?"

"I'm sorry Scar, she was asking about them. Should I have lied?"

Scarlet moved onto the bed, laying down and facing her husband. She traced some of his scars gently and he leaned into her touch, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"No, you shouldn't have lied," Scarlet eventually said. If Maha was old enough to ask questions, and if they could talk to her without making her scared, they were determined to tell her the truth as much as they could. Ze'ev nuzzled Scarlets neck, dropping small kisses along her collar bone. Scarlet breathed in an anticipated breath, running her fingers through his hair, along the scar she had given him.

"That scar is my second favourite." He said, kissing her nose, her cheek, her chin. Scarlet raised an indignant eyebrow.

"Oh, and which, pray tell, is your favourite?"

Ze'ev raised himself up and gazed down at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Don't you know silly?"

Scarlet reached up to brush some hair out of his eyes.

"You are."

Scarlet melted into his arms as he leaned down to kiss her once more.

* * *

KC


	18. Kaider 4

"You did not!" Cinder was sprawled on a grassy knoll by the sports field, enjoying the early spring sun with her best friend before classes started.

"Honest I did! With my eyes closed!" Kai insisted. Unlike now, where his dark brown eyes were wide, earnestly trying to get her to believe his tale. Cinder raised an eyebrow at him and sat up to check the basketball hoop, if only to avoid getting lost in those eyes of his. A six-foot hoop that Kai had claimed to have made a shot into with his eyes closed. She eyed her friend one more time. He was even more athletically challenged than she was - and that was saying a lot. Still, she found that earnest expression hard to resist.

"Ok then, do it again," she gestured out to the court. Kai glanced down and then back at Cinder, smiling mischievously.

"And if I get it what then? A kiss perhaps?"

Cinder froze, her heart pounding, staring at that incorrigible grin on his face. Kai had been her best friend since high school, but if she was honest with herself, she had been crushing on him since about then too. Now, in their final year of college, was he finally admitting to having the same feelings as her? She bit her lip, afraid to hope.

"Ok," it came out a little breathless, but Kai jumped up and headed out to the court.

"Hang on a sec!" Cinder scurried up and followed him, pulling the scarf from around her neck.

"You don't trust me?"

Cinder laughed. "You have to earn this." She tapped her lips and then tied the scarf behind his head, and leading him to the free throw line.

"How will I know if it goes in?" Kai asked as she handed him a basketball.

"You'll know," Cinder said, watching as he bounced the ball a few times. He looked a little ridiculous with her scarf tied around his head, his lips pursed in concentration, and his head tilted so his left ear was slightly pointing towards the hoop. She held her breath as the ball left his hands and arced through the air, Kai ripping off the scarf to watch as…

It missed. By a mile. Kai shot a disappointed look at Cinder.

"It happened, I promise it did!"

Cinder couldn't respond through her laughter.

"No, I was nervous this time! let me try again!" Kai determinedly chased the ball down, and resumed his spot on the free throw line. Cinder quieted down and bit her lip, unable to suppress her grin as he tied the scarf back around his eyes and bounced the ball a few more times. He shot again, ripping the scarf off a second time, and Cinder watched the ball fly through the air. It actually bounced off the backboard this time, but did not go in.

"No!" Kai shouted angrily. Cinder laughed again.

"Kai," She called to him, stopping him from storming after the ball a third time, "It's ok!"

Kai was wearing a scowl by this time, "No it's not, you don't believe me!"

Cinder grabbed her scarf from him, looping it back around her neck. She glanced at him. "ok," she sighed, "I will believe that by some fluke, you managed to make that shot with your eyes closed when no one but Thorne was watching you."

Kai still looked disgruntled so she raised up on tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, looping an arm through his. "Come on, we're going to be late for class."

* * *

KC

 _AN: Helllooooo friends! sorry it's been so long, but hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know if you did :)_


End file.
